


Dynamics (AHOT6/7 Oneshots and mini-fics)

by Kiki_The_Marauder



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Achievement hunter RPF - Freeform, M/M, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Marauder/pseuds/Kiki_The_Marauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AHOT6 and AHOT7 oneshots. Fluffy, smutty, kinky, you name it. I'll have it all at some point.</p><p>*Suggest something and I will try my best to write it! I'm cool with absolutely everything!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle Scars

Everybody had flaws and Geoff Ramsey was so exeption. He had never liked his body, or anything about himself really, and while he knew that others had flaws as well, he always felt like he had countless things to dislike about himself.

So when he started dating five of the most amazing guys on Earth, he had no clue why they loved him so much. They all seemed perfect in every way possible and Geoff was just... blegh...

So there he stood, scrutinizing himself in front of the mirror. His belly stuck out a lot and he wasn't muscular. His tattoos were fading and starting to look funny in places where his arms sagged. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked tired. He pinched the fat on his sides and tried to suck in his gut, but to no avail. His legs were thick and not muscular at all. His feet were a weird shape. His hips were drowned in fat and cellulite and strech marks. He had scars and spots and now he was crying.

There was a small knock on the door and the kind voice of one of his boyfriends on the other side. It was Jack.

"Geoff? It's lunch time; what do you want on your sandwich?" He said and opened the door slowly. Geoff tried to hide his face, but Jack could tell he was crying. "Geoff, babe, what's the matter?" He came over quickly and touched his shoulder. Geoff jerked away quickly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He said quickly and grabbed a shirt from the floor.

"Bullshit." Jack said quickly. "What's the matter?" He looked Geoff in the face his eyes full of worry for his boyfriend.

"Nothing." He repeated again and Jack looked Geoff over, just now realizing that he was only wearing boxers.

"Geoff..." He breathed and grabbed the full length mirror, turning it around to face the wall. "Don't start with all this again, please, it was so hard the first time. I don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Why the fuck not?! It's not like it would matter, what's a few more scars? I'm already disgusting." He muttered and Jack grabbed him swiftly, wrapping his arms sound Geoff's waist.

"Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, I don't ever want to hear you say that ever again. You are perfect and flawless in your own way. I love you and I love your body. The rest of the guys love you too. Gavin fucking loves your stomach; he talks about it all the time. Ryan thinks your hair is the sexiest thing on Earth and he can get horny just  _looking_ at you. Michael and Ray can't get enough of your tattoos and me... fuck, I just love every bit of you. They do too. Please don't ever think differently." He said and Geoff gripped the back of Jack's shirt. Jack held him for a few minutes before Gavin knocked on the doorframe.

"Geoff? Jack? You okay in here?" He said and shuffled over, wrapping his arms around Geoff slowly. "Are you thinking bad about yourself again?" He asked gently and didn't wait for an answer. He just pressed a series of kisses to Geoff's shoulder and collar bone. "I love you, Geoff. We all love you so much." He breathed and it wasn't long before Michael, Ryan, and Ray made their way in to the room as well. All of them found a way to get their arms around Geoff and held him tightly. Reassuring and loving words were shared between all of them and Geoff turned his head to look at Ryan who was at his shoulder.

"You guys are the best. I love you so much." He said softly and kissed Ryan sweetly. He turned to his other side after a moment to kiss Gavin as well. He shared a sweet moment with each of his boyfriends in turn, lingering for a moment with Jack, who had gotten his out of bad situations many times before this. "Thank you." He said and Jack smiled warmly.

"Anything for one of you guys." He said and handed Geoff shorts and a t-shirt. He pulled them on quickly and the six men headed to the kitchen to get lunch.

People sometimes asked how they made a polyamorous relationship like this work and Geoff's answer was simple; there's just too much love in each of them for two people to share. They all love each other differently, but equally. They all spent alone time with each other as well as spending time all together and it just works out. All six of them feel loved and accepted and appreciated and if somebody is having a bad day, chances are that at least one of the other five can make them feel better. Today was a bad day for Geoff, but the love from his boyfriends helped him.

Plus, sex was amazing with six dudes. 


	2. Strangers and Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin just goes to get lunch at a con, but things get turned upside down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Requested-  
> I had no idea how to write this!!! I'm so sorry if it's not what you wanted, I'm really not good at drama or susspence. Dx

You met a lot of crazy people at conventions. The Achievement Hunters knew this all too well. The people that would follow them in to bathrooms or want them to sign their boobs and Geoff had somebody lick his face once. There was no shortage of crazies at any convention ever.

But Gavin happened to run in to the craziest crazy of all time while he was on his way to grab some lunch. The girl was wearing a female version of Vav, but it was very revealing. She hardly had a bikini on with a cape and thigh high boots. It made Gavin slightky uncomfortable and he just wanted to get back to his boyfriends.

"Hi Gavin!" She girl said, jumping up slightly. He smiled and tried to make it look real.

"Hello, love." He said. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah! Would you mind signing my cape?" She said with a seductive wink. He grimaced and took her sharpie, s crawling his name on the silky fabric quickly.

"There ya go. Have fun-" He began, but was cut off when she grabbed his arm with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

"Come with me and you won't get hurt. Did I mention I have a black belt?" She said and lead him towards the back exit quickly. His heart pounded hard and fast in his ribcage. This chick was insane, but he was not going to risk getting hurt by her. He believed her about the black belt.

She got him outside and pushed him in to the passenger seat of her car.

"Gimmie your phone." She said, holding out a hand. Gavin gave it to her out of fear, his eyes wide. She powered the device down and tossed in in the center cosole. Panic washed over him as he realized this was actually happening. He was being abducted... He didn't dare speak for a long time.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" He stammered after a while of driving.

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun! I have a little farmhouse a few hours away and we can get married and have little baby Gavin's everywhere and-"

"Woah woah woah, what? Married?" He squaked. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm gay. And I'm in a relationship with five other guys." He stated bluntly. 

The six of them had eased their fans in to the confusing dynamic of a polyamorous relationship. At first, it was just Geoff and Jack an then they added Ryan. There was quite a gap of time before Gavin came in to the relationship and Ray was not too long after that, soon followed by Michael. For the most part, people understood or accepted them. They answered a lot of confusing questions and got quite a lot of hate, but it was nothing they couldn't manage together.

"You just hadn't met me yet. I promise, we're perfect for each other!" She grinned and bounced in her seat. Gavin stared at her. She was certifiably insane!

"I don't even know your name!" He cried and looked out the window. He would just jump out if they weren't on the freeway.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be, baby. I live to make you happy!"

"Bring me back to the convention center!"

"Oh, I can't do that, silly!" She giggled and he groaned, closing his eyes.

He must have drifted off at some point because when he woke up, the girl was sitting in his lap, waking him up.

"Welcome to your new home!" She squealed and revealed... a shack. A broken down shack in te middle of nowhere. It looked awful. This was no house. He saw no power lines or generators or solar panels. Thgrass was dry and dead and there was no glass in the windows.

"What the fuck is this?" He breathed and she got off hs lap, bringing him inside quickly. It was one room... the "kitchen" was a small space of counter, rusty fridge and woodstove. There was a bed in the corner that sagged a lot in the middle and looked mouldy. There was a toilet in the other corner with plywood nailed up around it, but it looked broken. Everything looked broken. The sink was so covered in rust and he doubted that any of this stuff worked.

"It's home!" She grinned and brought him to the bed pushing him down. The springs dug in to his back uncomfortably and there was no pillow under his head. She pulled out several lengths of rope and tied his wrists and ankles to the bed. "I have to get some food and things, but I don't want you to go anywhere. You'll stay here, right?' She grinned sickly sweet and he just spat in her eye. She wiped it away quickly. "Oh! That wasn't very nice! It's okay, I forgive you!" She said and quickly slammed her lips against his. He tried to struggle and get away, but the ropes were tied tightly. She finally pulled back with a grin. "I'll be back, cutie pie!" She said happily and skipped away. Gavin groaned and shifted around. This was bad. Really, really bad.

***

"Anybody seen Gavin?" Jack inquired while they ate lunch. He looked around at his boyfriends, all of them shaking their heads. Ray spoke from Ryan's lap.

"He said he was going to get a sandwich like... an hour ago." He said and Geoff frowned.

"It doesn't take that long to get food, even if he stopped to sign shit and take pictures on the way. And the centre is a circle; he can't get lost."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did get lost." Michael muttered. Jack got up and found one of the Guardians, telling him that they couldn't find Gavin. The Guardian radioed the rest of the workers, telling them to keep an eye out.

Jack sat back down, worried. He was sure Gavin was fine, though. He did dumb things sometimes, but he was still a capable adult. It didn't stop te bad feeling in his gut, though.

***

Gavin closed his eyes snd tried to breathe deeply, but the mouldy scent in the air and the uncomfortable bed made that difficult. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Kidnapped. He had been kidnapped! How had he let himself get taken by a random girl?! He just wanted to go home to his boys and curl up in their gigantic bed and curl up between Jack and Michael with Geoff's hand on his arm and his legs tangled with Ray's. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he thought about them. What if he never saw his boyfriends again? What if he was stuck on this bed forever? What if he was murdered by this chick and his boys had to deal with that?

He couldn't let that happen to them. He coildn't,let that happen to himself. He began to pull and struggle with the ropes binding his feet and hands. The wood of the bed frame was old and rotton and he gasped happily when the structure near his right arm started to crack he focoused his energy on that arm and snapped the bed post in half. The sharp wood flew free and cut his arm in several places, bit now he could use that hand to untie his other hand. He was free soon, rubbing his tender wrists.

He peeked outside. He imagined he had only been laying there for about an hour. It had taken several hours to get here from the convention center and he just hoped that 1) the crazy wouldn't be back for a while and 2) the main road wasn't too far away.

He took a deep breath and started to jog down the gravel driveway. He was glad he had worn converse to the con and not his flip flops like he had originally planned.

The road was about a mile and a half away from the tiny cabin. He had to pause and walk several times and the whole journey took about a half hour. He saw a sign nearby and jogged over, seeing that there was a town fifteen miles in one direction and a city fifty miles in the other.

"City..." He muttered to himself. "Try to get to the city..." He sighed and looked out at the long, flat, brown space in front of him. It was sweltering hot and any wind was humid and full of sand. He had no water and no food in his stomach. He was sweaty and dirty and scared, but he had to get away from here. So he lucked his chapped lips and took his first steps towards the city.

* * *

Searching for a missing person was much harder than Geoff imagined. They had called Gavin several times and looked all over the convention center and nobody had seen him for hours. The people were starting to thin out and Geoff was getting really worried. They had discussed asking all their fans to look for him all over the area, but Ryan reminded that there could be crazies that could hurt him.

"Then what do we do? Wait for some cop to call saying they found his dead body in a ditch? I want him back!" He cried and Jack pulled him close to his chest. Michael wiped away,his tears furiously and lay his head on Ray's shoulder. Ryan just,ran his fingers through his hair and stood, going to try Gavin's cell again.

This time, somebody picked up... but it wasn't Gavin.

"Hello? Gav?" Ryan,said quickly.

"Um no, this isn't Gavin. Who is this?" A female voice said.

"Where's Gavin? What have you done with him?" He clenched his fist hard.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll keep him safe for the rest of his life. You don't have to look for him, I'll make sure he's happy. Bye-bye now." She giggled and hung up. Ryan swore and shoved his phone back in his pocket. So somebody had him. Somebdy was keeping him captive.

He told the other guys and they decided to go ahead and tweet out that Gavin was missing. Even if the crazies saw it, there were probably a lot more good people out there who would help.

Ryan sighed and put his head in his hands once they,we're at home.

"We'll,find him, Ry." Ray said softly and slipped in to his lap. Ryan wrapped his arms sound the small man and held him close.

"I know..." He breathed. "But in what,condition?"

* * *

It was starting to get dark and Gavin had not seen a single car on the road going either direction. He was sunburned and dehydrated and starving. He wasn't sure he could make it much longer, and then he saw headlights. He perked up and stood out in the road a bit, waving his arms above his head.

"Please! Please, stop!" He cried, tears streaking his grimy face. The car halted about five feet away,from him and a window was rolled down to reveal a young couple who couldn't be more than twenty five. "Oh my God, thank you so much! Thank you!" He blubbered.

"Hey, breathe, buddy, breathe." The guy said and held up a hand. "Are you Gavin Free? We're big fans... your boyfriends sent the community searching for you." He explained and Gavin smiled. His boys were trying to find him.

"Oh God, Thank you!" He said again and the girl, with a ginger pixie cut and light freckles, invited him to get in the backseat.

"We always come prepared... we have water and some snacks and a towel and stuff." She said and handed him her canvas backpack. He opened it and drained one and a half bottles of water before inhaling a few granola bars and then draining yhe rest of the second water. "How long were you walking?" She asked as the guy found a place to turn around and head back to the city.

"A couple hours?" He guessed and used the towel to wipe the sweat and dirt off his face. "My feet are bloody killing me..." He muttered and pulled off his shoes and socks. He had huge, red blisters on his heels and toes and gagged a little bit.

"I'll take care of it, just don't look! Jesus, that gag reflex really isn't a joke." She chuckled as she put plasters on the bubbles of skin and gross liquid stuff.

"As soon as we get in to a service zone, you should call somebody and let them know you're alright." The guys said. He had sandy brown hair and plain glasses. He had light dimples even when he didn't smile.

The three of them talked as they drove. The couple was really nice and polite and didn't ask too many questions. Just general small talk. Gavin learned that the couple had been together since Highschool and that the girl was an actress and the guy was a computer programer. They lived right in the heart of Dallas and had two cats called Loki and Thor.

Finally, they reached Dallas and decided to head to the couple's apartment. Gavin thought quickly. It was about three and a half hours drive from here to Austin.

The guy - Andy - handed Gavin his phone and he dialed Geoff's number, bouncing in his seat slightly. The man picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" He said slowly.

"Geoff? It's Gav." He said and chewed his lip.

"Holy shit, Gavin! Guys, it's Gavin!" He called to the others. "Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay. I got picked up by a couple in the middle of nowhere. We're getting in to Dallas now. Some crazy chick threatened me at the Con and tied me to a bed and I managed to escape..." He started to cry. "I want to come home." He whimpered.

"Shh, Gav, you're okay. We'll be there in a few hours, alright? Just hang in there." He said. Gavin could hear shuffling and talking in the background. "Hey, babe, I love you. I love you so goddamn much." Geoff reminded and Gavin sniffed.

"I love you too." He croaked.

"Good. The rest of the guys love you too, we're so glad you're okay." He said

"Tell them I love them more than anything..." He breathed and just listened to Geoff breathe for a moment. "Geoff?" He hummed.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I don't ever wanna go to a con again..." He said weakly and Geoff chuckled.

"I know. See you soon, idiot." He said fondly and Gavin hung up, passing the phone back to Andy.

They pulled in to a parking garage and got a spot near the elevator. The girl, who's name was Kylie, lead him up to their flat with Andy close behind. They,stepped inside and Gavin smiled.

It was small and cozy. Only three rooms in total. There was a kitchen/living room/dining room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It was all decorated nicely with bright colours, Fandom merchandise and and light, airy feeling. There was an XBox, WiiU, and Playstation stacked under the TV and an impressive amount of games for a pair of regular people. There was also a very nice computer at a desk in the corner and a laptop on the table. Obviously, these two did well enough for themselves.

"We like the small space. Simple living." Kylie said as she placed a mug of tea in front of Gavin. She had obviously seen him looking around. "Andy's job is steady and pays well. Me... not so much. I'm really lucky to get payed at all for doing a show. I do some interior design on the side, but acting is my real passion." She explained and Gavin took a sip of his tea. It was really nice and prepared to perfection.

Gavin was about to continue the conversation when a fluffy tan cat jumped in to his lap.

"That's Thor." She said with a chuckle as the cat plopped down and began to pur. A second cat walked in to the room. This one was sleek and black with bright green eyes. "And that's Loki. He seems like a jerk, but he's a real,sweetheart." She hummed and Gavin,chuckled, stroking the cat on his lap.

They chatted for a while loner before Gavin started to get tired. A bed was made up for him on the sofa and he lay down to get some sleep. Andy stayed up to male sure Geoff and the others found the place.

He was woken a few hours later and smiled widely when he saw Michael hovering over him. All five of the guys were crowded in to the tiny apartment and Gavin sat up, hugging Michael tightly.

"Gavin you idiot." He mumbled, hugging him back tightly. "We love you. Please don't ever do that again." He said and Gavin nodded quickly.

"I promise. I'll always drag one of you alone if I leave..." He swore and the other guys came to hug him one by one.

They all thanked Kylie and Andy profusely, offering them anything they wanted in return for their help. They refused politely, but Geoff promised to send them a bunch of merchandise and get them full access passes to the next RTX.

All the guys piled in to their van and started their journey,back home. Gavin recounted his story slowly for all of them, holding Ray's hand the whole time.

"And I just hope they can find her and lock her away... I really felt like she was dangerous." He finished.

"Well, yeah. She abducted you and tied you to a bed for fucks sake!" Michael chuckled and a small laugh moved around the van.

"I love you guys." Gavin said with a smile.

"We love you too, Gav. Try not to do dumb shit like that." Jack said fondly and Gavin nodded. He loved his boys and he knew they would always be there for him. This experience was scary and crazy and never happen again, but he was glad it had been resolved fast and now, he was back with the five best,guys in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rather shamefully makes my boyfriend and myself characters in a oneshot*


	3. Occupational Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple heist goes a little awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Requested-  
> Sorry for the delay! I was on vacation all week. And I've started a Summer Workshop putting on a musical, so I'll be sort of busy for the next six weeks. I will try to update all 3 of my stories sort of consistantly, though!

There was always the risk of injury or death while doing heists. The members of the Fake AH Crew knew this. They knew that, every time they stepped out of their apartment, they could be shot down and killed and they would never take another breath.

But that didn't stop them from pulling bigger and bigger heists with more cops and bigger guns and a higher level of danger. The six men lived for the adrenaline rush of grabbing some quick cash from a convinience store as well as the complexity of breaking in to the Military Base to steal sensitive information.

Sure, there were lots of gunshot wounds that they treated themselves. Ryan had become very skilled at removing bullets from almost anywhere and Jack was also good. They always came out with little more than another scar, though. And these scars were just another story to tell and another mark to press another pair of lips to in the night.

The fact that the men were in a polyamorous relationship just added to the excitement and emotion of the heists. They cared for each other more and had a closer and deeper connection than the other gangs in Los Santos. It was an asset as well as a pitfall. They were better at communicating and were more passionate in protecting each other, but when somebody got hurt, things got really scary.

A prime example of this was during a small heist they pulled one Summer. It was a gas station they had been talking about for a while. With the recent heat wave, they assumed that there would be lots of cash in the place from people buying things to help them cool off. Michael organized this one and they got in their positions. Ray was across the street with his sniper; Ryan in the getaway car nearby; Geoff and Jack on perimeter; Michael and Gavin ready to go inside.

"Phase 1" went just fine. They got the cash and Michael put a bullet through the clerk's brain. He didn't even think about it anymore. He had beaten himself up for weeks after he killed someone for the first time, but now, it was like swatting a fly. But because he was so detatched from the situation in that moment, he didn't notice the guy get a shot off before falling to the floor.

He ran out to the car where Ryan was waiting and looked back to help Gavin inside. The Brit was lagging behind a bit and Michael yelled at him to hurry the fuck up so they could get out of here. He didn't notice the limp and the scarlet bloom on Gavin's jeans.

Michael practically dragged Gavin in to the car and closed the door as Ryan hit the gas pedal. Michael whooped and celebrated with Ryan, counting up the bundles of cash quickly.

"Five thousand bucks, boys!" He said over their communicators. Geoff cheered.

"That's a good haul for an afternoons work!" He laughed and Michael heard Gavin swear beside him. His glanced over and his face fell.

"Gav?" He said and the other man looked up, his face contorted in pain as he gripped his leg tightly. There was a bullet hole in his jeans; a few inches from the top of his left leg, right on the inside on his thigh. "Gav!" He gasped and dropped the bag of cash, reaching to pull Gavin closer. "Ryan, hurry! He's hurt bad." He said desperatly.

Ryan sped up, weaving through traffic on the way to the apartment. Gavin was pale and Michael struggled to get his jeans off so he could see how bad the wound was.

"Fuck..." He breathed. The gunshot wound was deep and bleedig heavily. Michael yanked his own shirt off quickly pressing it to Gavin's leg. He instructed him to keep pressure on it we he pulled his belt off and strapped it tightly around Gavin's upper thigh.

"Micool..." Gavin groaned after a minute, tugging at the belt. "Can't feel my foot..."

"I'm sorry, baby. You have to leave it on." He breathed and pushed Gavin's hair off his forehead. Ryan was talking to the other guys quickly, trying to arrange their change of plans to shake off the cops and get back to the apartment.

Ray was the first to arrive and he held open the door for Ryan and Michael to carry Gavin inside. Geoff and Jack arrived just a few minutes later and rushed upstairs. Gavin was laying on the kitchen island, piles of bloody towels everywhere and Ray and Michael trying to hold him down while Ryan tried to get the bullet out of his leg. Geoff didn't even care that there was an empty bottle of his best booze sitting empty on the counter.

"What happened?" He demanded, his voice breaking.

"The clerk managed to shoot before I took him out." Michael explained quickly. His eyes were red and he had tears streaming down his face. Ray wasn't crying, but everybody knew he would be a mess later. Gavin was groaning and squirming, complaining that he was in pain and he was dizzy and felt sick. There was already a bowl full of puke sitting in the sink.

"I can't even see it." Ryan grumbled, pouring more water and alcohol over Gavin's leg to clean and sterilize the wound. "I think it hit his bone and severed a big artery." He wiped the sweat off his forehesd, leaving a streak of blood behind. "He needs a real doctor, guys. I'm just going to do more damage if I keep poking around." He said, looking around at his boyfriends. Gavin groaned and gagged. Michael managed to grab the bowl before Gavin coughed up some bile.

"Let's get his leg wrapped up and call and ambulance." Jack said calmly. "Throw those towels away; we can't wash them. Put them in black garbage bags first, though. Ray, wipe down and bleach the counters and floors. Ryan, once you get cleaned up, make sure our latest shenanigans aren't in any systems. We don't want red flags at the hospitsl. I'll go with Gavin to the ER and make sure they don't run any DNA matching tests. I can make up a story, too. Just tell them he was involved in the robbery, not one of the ones pulling it." He sighed. Jack was good at keeping a level head in situations like this. Ryan wrapped Gavin's leg tightly while Geoff called 911. Ray and Michael started to clean up the ruined towels, shoving them in to doubled-up garbage bags. Jack stayed with Gavin, cleaning him up a bit and assuring him it would be okay.

"Jack..." Gavin groped around for his hand. Jack held Gavin's cold, shaking fingers in both his hands and squeezed gently. "Jack, I love you." Gavin said and looked up and him. He was coherent now. He understood what was going on. "I love you so much, Jack. And I love Michael and Ray and Geoff and Ryan... I love you all so, so much." He croaked and tears slipped down his cheeks. Jack felt a lump form in his throat.

"Don't do that." He croaked. "Don't say goodbye. You're going to be fine." His voice broke and tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Please don't be sad for too long... you all still have each other." Gavin said, his breathing shallow. "Move on, yeah? And don't break up because of me." He coughed and squeezed Jack's fingers.

Jack's lip quivered and he leaned down to kiss Gavin's forehead. His shoulders shook with his silent sobs and Geoff walked in, coming over and soothing him gently.

"The ambulance will be here in less than a minute." He said softly and rubbed Jack's back. Jack sat up and sniffed, pushing Gavin's hair off his face.

"He's gonna be okay." He said softly and Geoff nodded. Geoff knew that Jack was saying this to convince himself of the fact.

"Of course he will be. He's Gavin." He said.

They got Gavin loaded in to the ambulance and Jack rode with him to the hospital. They started a blood transfusion right away and got all his vitals. When they arrived at the hospital, Gavin was wisked away to the Emergency OR and Jack waited in a private room. The other guys arrived about a half hour later, all cleaned up, but still shaky. Ray settled himself in Jack's lap and kissed his cheek gently. He had obviously broken down at some point because his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was deshevled. The others sat all around. Hands were linked and small kisses and touches were shared.

It was another hour before a doctor came in to talk to them. They all sat up straighter and Michael wiped his tears furiously.

"We managed to get the bullet out, but it chipped his femur. He's got same major tissue damage and we had to reattach his femortal artery, but his blood pressure is continuing to rise and he'll wake up soon. He's got a lot of morphine in his system, though, so he may not be too iltelegable." The doctor explained and Geoff smiled, standing to shake his hand.

"He's British; he's never intelegable." He said with a grin and the atmosphere of the room relaxed greatly. It was no longer thick with worry and everybody seemed to be able to breathe again.

They were allowed to go see Gavin and wait for him to wake up. They crowded on to the bench by the window and Michael sat in the chair, holding Gavin's hand that wasn't hooked up to an IV.

Gavin's eyelids began to flutter soon and Michael sat up, squeezing his hand a bit tighter. The greenish eyes opened slowly and he blinked in the soft light coming through the window.

"Gav?" Michael said softly, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Can you hear me, babe?" He cooed. Gavin groaned gently.

"Hurts, Micoo..." He grunted and shuffled around.

"I know, baby. We'll get you more medicine, okay?" He promised and kissed his hand. "You're gonna be alright. Fuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't even see him pull a gun. I could have protected you..." He whispered.

"No, Micoo," Gavin groaned and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "S'not your fault." His pale lips barely moved and Michael just squeezed his hand. 

One by one, the other guys came up and greeted Gavin quietly. Geoff pushed his hair back and Ray placed a gentle hand on his wrist. Jack leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead and Ryan sat at his feet, just wanting to be close to him.

"Love you guys..." Gavin mumbled sleepily and gave them all a bleary smile. Ray rubbed gentle circles on Gavin's hand with his thumb.

"We love you too. We're so glad you're alright." He said and Gavin took a deep breath, humming.

"The danger 's the fun part, though." He muttered, the drugs heavy in his veins. His voice was almost unintelligible.

A nurse came in soon and the guys backed away to give her space. She checked his vitals and gave him more pain meds so he could sleep some more.

"You all are very lucky." She said to them. "He cared about you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have made it through." She smiled and winked at them before leaving the room. Geoff chuckled and Jack wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Do you ever think about retiring?" The tattooed man said softly while the others chatted.

"Yeah." Jack responded. "Sounds like a terrible idea. This job is going to kill me and I'm okay with that." He shrugged and Geoff nodded.

"Yeah. Life would be pretty boring without a gunshot wound or two to keep us busy." He sighed and leaned in to his big teddy bear.

"I thought of something, though." Jack said suddenly. "This hospital bill is gonna be way more than $5,000." He chuckled and Geoff laughed loudly, grinning.

Yeah, their life was scary and dangerous and confusing, but it was the little moments that made it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm bad at hospital scenes!
> 
> EDUCATION: The femortal artery is a big, important artery in your upper, inner thigh. It supplies most of the blood to your leg and it's close to the surface and easy to find. It's used as a pulse point when a pulse cannot be found elsewhere on the body and this artery can be used to feed catheters or stints or other things to basically any other artery in the body. So yeah, if your femortal artery gets severed, it's kind of a big deal. Gavin could have lost his leg due to under oxidation.


	4. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is not a dominant person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY MUCH FRICK-FRACK BETWEEN 6 MEN.
> 
> you have been warned

"So is sex just a gangbang with you in the middle?" Lindsay asked over lunch one day. Gavin blushed brightly red. How they had landed on the topic of bedroom activities between the six gay, polyamorous men was a mystery to him.

"No, it's not a gangbang! They're submissive to each other in some ways, but I'm just submissive to all of them." He said shyly as he poked at his food.

"Give me an example." She said and Gavin squaked.

"Wot?! I'm not diving in to that much detail about our sex life!" He defeded. "Besides, we don't always do everything together. We all have one-on-one time." He explained and tried to drop the subject.

Gavin wasn't ashamed of being submissive to the others. He liked being dominated by his boyfriends weather it was just one at a time or all of them at once. He was submissive in different ways to them, as well. It wasn't just a matter of him being a bottom, it was about personalities and little connections and small moments.

Like with Jack. Gavin always felt so loved and appreciated when he was with Jack. The larger man would take his hand and play with his fingers and kiss his knuckles. He whispered sweet nothings in his ear and trailed gentle fingers down his sides and thighs. After a while, he would stand and lead Gavin to the bedroom, sitting him down and he would kiss him lovingly and deeply. He would carefully remove every article of clothing one by one and and pepper Gavin's skin with feather light kisses and ghosting fingers. The whole time, there would be small touches and quiet "I love you"s. Jack payed attention to every detail and made sure Gavin was happy before even thinking about himself. He was always slow and gentle while he moved inside Gavin and he made sure every moment between the two of them was special. He was sweet and asked if Gavin was alright and made sure that every intimate moment between them was happy. Gavin always felt so appreciated and adored with Jack.

Then there was Michael, who liked to dominate Gavin more roughly than Jack. The New Jersey native would pull Gavin aside in the house and kiss him hard, gripping his waist. The two would stumble towards the bedroom and their clothes would be lost quickly. Sex between them was rough and passionate and mind blowing. Hard thrusts with ankles pulled up over shoulders. Stifling moans in pillows as Gavin was pounded in to the mattrass. Knots of pulled-out hair and finger shaped bruises on hips and arms often occured. Afterwards, though, Michael would wrap Gavin up in his strong arms and kiss him sweetly and make sure he was okay (he always was) and remind him over and over that he loved him. With Michael, Gavin was reminded of pure passion and lust.

Ray had never been too dominant and didn't enjoy being top at all, but he was a hell of a power bottom with Gavin. Gavin could always tell when Ray was in the mood because he would refuse to play video games and just sort of walk around and keep himself busy. Gavin was the one that had to take his hand and lead him to bed. They kissed for and long while before Ray yanked off their shirts and pushed Gavin down on the bed, pulling the Brit's cock out of his jeans and sucking on it. Gavin loved to run his fingers through Ray's dark hair as he watched that gorgeous mouth go to work. The small New Yorker would kick off his jeans and settle himself on top of Gavin easily. Gavin lived for the look on Ray's face when he would sit all the way down on his hips. The room was soon filled with moans and gasps and whispers to go faster. Gavin held Ray's thin hips and moaned his name lowly. Between them, sex was about adoring each other and the looks of admiration in their eyes. 

Geoff was also different than the others. He was so protective over Gavin and liked to make hm feel better after particularly stressful days. Gavin could always tell if he and Geoff were going to have sex after work, because the tattooed man would surprise him with kisses and get him another drink or some food if he mentioned he was hungry or thirsty at all. Basically, Geoff treated him like a prince. The others noticed the behavior too and, once they all arrived home, they would leave the two of them alone and avoid going to the bedroom. Geoff lead Gavin to bed and pulled the Brit in to his lap, holding his hips tightly as they kissed. Eventually, shirts would fall to the floor and Gavin pushed Geoff down on to the bed. He had discovered early in to their relationship that Geoff's nipples were very sensitive and he made really gorgeous noises when somebody sucked on them. He rutted his hips against Geoff's while he swirled his tongue around one of the hard nubs teasing the other with his fingers. And the fucking noises Geoff made were so gorgeous, Gavin loved it so much. It wouldn't take long for Geoff to kick off their jeans and flip their positions. He would slide in to Gavin easily and keep his thrusts long and slow for a while before seadily speeding up. He was excellent at finding the bundle of nerves that made Gavin's vision go dark and knew every little pleasure point and spot to kiss. When Geoff and Gavin had time togeter, they were reminded that the little things mattered most.

Alone time with Ryan was not very common, but when it did happen, Gavin clung to every moment. Ryan liked shower sex and quick hand jobs in the bathroom and had a small collection of toys that he wasn't ashamed of. He would step in to the bathroom while Gavin was in the shower and, if Gavin was in the mood, would join him under the hot water. Ryan would run his hands over Gavin's slick body and slowly begin to get him hard. Soon, he would reach over to the counter and grab the cock ring he brought with him, putting it on Gavin carefully. Ryan usually took it slow. He enjoyed prolonging the moment as long as he could without making Gavin miserable. It was just enough to make him moan and plead a little bit, which drove Ryan crazy. Finally, Ryan would pull the ring off and stroke Gavin until he came. Gavin would lean against the shower wall and Ryan would kiss his shoulders and help him wash his hair. With Ryan, Gavin felt no shame for his little kinks and guilty pleasures.

Those were his boyfriends, and they all had their own qualities and personalities and they all loved each other in different ways. They all had something about them that, in all, made the perfect relationship. Sweetness, lust, adoration, the little things, and guilty pleasures. Gavin couldn't imagine his life without any one of them.

"Uhh, helloooo?" Lindsay waved a hand in front of Gavin's face. "You just spaced out for a while." He said. "Your food's cold."

Gavin grumbled and went to microwave his lunch again. He adjusted his shirt to try and hide the slight hard on he had gotte from thinking about his boyfriends like that. He decided to finish eating back in the Achievement Hunter office, not wanting Lindsay to dig any deeper in to his sex life.

Geoff and Jack were on the couch, arms tangled. together and drowning each other in facial hair. Gavin rolled his eyes and smiled. Those two had been together forever and fought like an old married couple, but still loved each other more than life. He heard them break apart just as he put on his headphones to edit while he ate. Before he could begin, though, a pair of hands grabbed him and dragged him to the couch. It was Geoff, who pulled him between the two older men.

"You okay, babe?" He asked softly, holding him. Gavin couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine. Just Lindsay being pushy again." He explained and Jack hummed, kissing his ear.

"She's curious, hon. You can't really blame her." He said and Gavin nodded.

"I know, but I just don't want to spill all the details of our sex life." He murmered.

"What about our sex life?" Michael said as he walked in, pulling off his jacket and coming to sit with them. 

"Lindsay again." Geoff explained breifly and Michael hummed.

"Her obsession with our relationship confuses me." He chuckled and took Gavin's hand across Geoff's lap. Ryan arrived next and curled up on Jack's other side, giving him a small kiss before joining their conversation. Ray came in a minute later, saying goodbye to Kdin before seeing his boyfriends on the couch.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" He said and layed across all their laps. Gavin laughed and wrapped his arms around Ray to keep him from falling. He really loved his boyfriends and he wouldn't trade any of them for the world.

Eventually, it was time to get back to work. They recorded a few videos including Vs., Go!, AHWU and Michael and Gavin did Play Pals.

They all piled in to the van after work and headed home, the Lads joking and pushing each other while Ryan pretended not to be enjoying it. Once they arrived at the house, they headed inside together and fell on to their big, sectional sofa.

But Gavin was still slightly hard and he really wanted somebody to get him off real quick. Geoff was rubbing hs leg abseltly, which wasn't helping at all. He eventually glanced at Gavin and smirked.

"Uh-oh." He said. "Looks like sombody has a bit of a problem." He said and sat up. Michael looked over and, upon seeing the bulge in Gavin's jeans, smiled.

"Well, I know that myself and four other guys would be happy to help him with his problem." He said and the others looked over as well, a smile growing on each of their faces. Ray was the first to stand and he came right over to Gavin, sitting in his lap and beginning to kiss him deeply. Jack leaned in to kiss Geoff while the second man continued to rub Gavin's thigh. Michael came over and alternated kissing Ray's and Gavin's collar bones and necks and ears. Ryan slipped in and started rubbing Ray and Michael's growing bulges.

They got up after a few minutes and headed towards their bedroom. They had their bed custom made to be big enough for all six of them to sleep on at once and to make sure they all got a good night's sleep.

Their shirts were tossed to the floor in a heap and Michael moved to Geoff's chest, teasing his nipples. Jack ran his hand over Michael's back and hips as well as getting Ryan hard. It didn't take long for all of their clothes to be on the floor and they sort of paired up for a long, heated make out session. Jack and Geoff, Ray and Ryan, Michael and Gavin. Touches and ocasional kisses were shared across couples, all of them whispering "I love you"s.

After some shuffling and more kisses, the Gents all ended up laying on their backs while the Lads settled down to suck their fully hard cocks. Ryan tangled his fingers in Gavin's hair and tugged lightly as the Brit bobbed his head on Jack's member. Geoff and Jack kissed deeply and Ray had his hand on Gavin's cock. The moans of the three older men filled the room and Ryan eventually pulled Michael up to kiss him.

((In case the order is confusing, it's   
Ryan Jack Geoff  
Michael Gavin Ray))

Geoff sat up and took Gavin from Jack, laying him down on the bed face down and pulling the younger's hips up. Jack got their bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and helped Geoff slick himself up before the tattooed man slid inside Gavin. Ryan sat up and Ray kneeled on his knees and one elbow, taking the lube and stretching himself out while Michael and Ryan watched, stroking each other slowly. Eventualy, Michael sat up and spread the lube over his length before he began to fuck Ray. Ryan kneeled in front of the Puerto Rican beauty and Ray began to suck his cock. Jack took up the same position with Gavin and leaned over to kiss Ryan.

The next minutes were full of low moans and whispers of names and stroking and touching and kissing and tugging. Ray ended up with both Ryan and Jack in his mouth while Geoff flipped Gavin over to his back, pulling his legs over his shoulders and pounding in to him. Ryan and Jack moved from Ray to Gavin, their fists working on their dripping dicks. Michael moved Ray so the younger could suck Gavin's cock and continued to fuck him. Gavin reached under Ray to help take care of him.

Their moans became steadily more desperate and breathless. Gavin and Ray were both being fucked hard and Ryan and Jack had been taking turns leaving marks on each other's necks. Geoff was the first to come, pulling out of Gavin's ass at the last moment and spilling his load in to Ray's dark hair. Jack wasn't too long after, his cum falling on Gavin's chest. Ryan's joined his there soon and Ray's muscles clenched with his orgasm. Michael fell over the edge just a moment later and Ray jerked Gavin off quickly, letting the white strands of cum land on his face. They all collapsed in to a heap together, breathing heavily and trying to slow their heartbeats.

"I love you guys." Gavin breathed eventually and smiled up at Ryan, who's stomach he had his head on. "Seriously. You're all so perfect." He said happily and Geoff rubbed his hip.

"I love y'all too." He said and pressed his lips to Jack's shoulder. They all went around, muttering their love to one another and exchanging kisses and touches.

"I'll make dinner tonight. Let's all get cleaned up." Ryan said, running his fingers through Gavin's hair. Ray called first shower but dragged Geoff along with him. Ryan got up and pulled on boxers and a tshirt, going to start making food. Jack got up to help hm and it was just Michael and Gavin left.

"Micool?" Gavin chirped and Michael looked down at him.

"Yeah?" He said, hugging him tightly.

"I really love all you." He reminded.

"We know, asshole. You only say it every two seconds." He mumbled and slapped his arm weakly. Gavin giggled and kissed his chest.

He did, though. He did love them all and he always wanted to make sure they knew that. He loved all their one-on-one time as well as time with just a few of them and he loved when all of them got together. He loved that the others had time alone with each other as well and it all just worked so perfectly. There was never a dull moment in the Ramsey-Pattillo-Free-Jones-Haywood-Narveaz household. And every one of those moments were perfect.


	5. Flight [Title will change]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's boyfriends are there when he needs them most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS TERRIBLE! This really isn't written well and I hope I can re-write it soon, but I wanted to fill the request as soon as I could. I still hope you like it, and I need more requests!!!

It wasn't really shameful to not have hybrid features by adulthood, it just wasn't common. Usually, animal characteristics appeared in people while they went through puberty, but sometimes, the features didn't show themselves until later in life. But Gavin could feel that his time was coming and he was scared and exited and curious.

"Really, Gav, it's not all that exiting. I mean, yeah, it was sorta cool once it was all over with, but sprouting horns is painful as dicks." Geoff said, sitting with his boyfriends one day and drinking a beer. Geoff's large ram horns started a few inches above his ears and curled back around his head.

"A tails no treat, either." Michael said and Jack hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, when your tailbone grows a foot longer and bursts out of your ass, it's not exactly comfy." He said and Michael raised his bottle to nudge it against Jack's. Michael was just a regular cat with ginger kitty ears and a tail, while Jack was a lion with an impressive mane, or beard, and round little ears.

"Nah man, horns are worse." Ryan vouched, reaching up to touch his own small steer spikes. "Constant headaches for at least two months for me, I can't imagine what Geoff went through."

"You all give me headaches anyways." He chuckled. Ray, who was laying on the floor at Ryan's feet, stroked his own long ears.

"Well, what can I say? These came in while I slept." He chuckled and sipped his Red Bull. Geoff draped an arm over Gavin's shoulders and kissed his temple.

"You'll be fine, babe. And it's not like we won't love you if you don't grow in to your extra bits." He promised and Michael lay his head in Gavin's lap.

"We're all here for you, babe. We love you, animal parts or not." He said and purred when Gavin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just don't stress about it. It'll all turn out fine." Jack assured and patted his knee. Gavin smiled and sighed. Yeah, it would be fine.

Usually, growing in to traits could last anywhere from a few hours to a few years. Like Ray, who had grown his rabbit ears overnight, and Geoff who's horns didn't reach full size until he was seventeen. Gavin was hoping for somethig quick, but the stuff that took the longest was always the most fun.

And he knew that growing in to traits was almost always painful, but he didn't expect to be woken up in the middle of the night by a huge pain in his upper back. He whimpered and tried to get out of bed without waking any of his boyfriends, but he slept in the middle with Ray and had to climb over Ryan and Jack. But Ryan was a light sleeper and, as Gavin stumbled over them and ran down the hall, he slid out of bed and followed.

Gavin kneeled over the toilet and gagged, crying as quietly as he could. His face was contorted with pain and Ryan kneeled next to him quickly.

"Gav? Gavin, what's the matter?" He asked frantically and Gavin whimpered.

"I-I don't know... it h-hurts!" He cried and arched his shoulders back, letting out a noise of agony. Geoff came rushing in to the bathroom as Gavin collapsed, sobbing and twitching. Geoff looked him over quickly and noticed two large lumps on his back, just on the outsides of his shoulder blades. He tried to sooth Gavin and tried pressing his palm to one of them gently. Gavin moaned and Geoff pulled his hand away.

"Sorry!" He said quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-"

"No, please, do it again! Oh my God, it felt so good." Gavin whimpered and Geoff pressed his hands hard against the lumps. Gavin moaned again and closed his eyes, breathing deeper now.

"Do... do you think this could be his transformation?" Ryan said, sitting back on his heels as he stroked Gavin's sweaty hair.

"I don't know, probably." Geoff replied and gently massaged the lumps. Gavin was relaxing now and eventually fell asleep with the comforting pressure. Geoff's hands began to cramp up so Ryan switched with him, pushing on the mounds.

They were firm, but not totally solid, and not perfrct circles. There was some give to them and Ryan could feel lots of muscle. He just couldn't think if what they could be!

Geoff and Ryan switched back and forth keeping pressure on the lumps until morning when the others woke up. Gavin woke up too and tried to move, causing Geoff's hands to slip from their places and making him cry out again. They decided they had spent enough time on the bathroom floor and moved Gavin to the sofa as quickly as they could with him writhing and screaming in pain.

Over the course of the day, the five men took turns keeping pressure on Gavin's shoulders massaging his back and trying to keep him calm. Gavin apologized a lot and tried to tell them he was fine, but concidering he burst in to tears every time they had to switch out, he really didn't want them to stop.

They would have just wrapped his upper torso in an ace bandage if Jack didn't suggest that this could be something trying to grow out of his back and that keeping something restricting around his body could prevent whatever it was from growing.

The bumps were growing bigger and they were all worried about what would happen if they grew beyond what Gavin's skin could handle. It was midnight when Gavin finally said that some of the pain was going away, but he spoke too soon. As Michael stood to switch places with Jack, he gasped and let out an agonized scream. He arched his back and Michael quickly tried to put pressure on his shoulder blades again, but Gavin pushed him away, falling to the floor and curling up on his hands and knees.

"Don't touch me! H-hurts too much!" He cried and whimpered. They all just stood and watched, trying to calm him with their words without touching him. Gavin suddenly fell quiet, his whole body trembling. A minute later, it happened.

The noise was awful. Cracking joints and Gavin's scream and his skin splitting open. It didn't bleed at all, but two huge, brownish things burst from his back, almost touching the ceiling. Geoff gasped.

"Wings." He breathed as everything settled down. The brown, feathered apendeges settled on to the floor and Gavin caught his breath.

"You're a bird." Jack stated and went to get a closer look. He must have had a fifteen foot wingspan. The feathers were not just brown, but white and blonde and russet. The transition from flesh to feathers was seamless and the new apendeges already looked strong. They were covered in some kind of slick liquid that Jack guessed was to help them slide out of Gavin's body. They were fully developed, with downy coverts and beautiful primary and secondary feathers that must have been more than a foot long each.

Gavin was breathing a bit easier now and he sat up slowly, groaning.

"That was awful..." He mumbled snd looked over his shoulder, seeing his slick wings. He touched them and wiped off some of the goo. "You you want to help me get this off?" He asked and they all got damp towels to wipe down his wings. He began to move them slowly, mostly just stretching and folding them. When he tucked them in, the tips almost reached the floor and the crest at the top raised above his head.

"I think they're big enough to fly with." Ryan said softly as he touched the muscular parts near Gavin's body. "I mean, it'll be a while before you can actually fly, but eventually..." He breathed and helped massage and stretch the wings.

"They don't really hurt anymore." He said softly and wrapped the wings around himself as much as he could. "We're gonna have to modify all my clothes." He said and they got to work cutting large slits in the backs of all his clothes so his wings could fit through and settle outside his clothing. He smiled. He liked the apendeges already.

It took them all a while to get used to it. Gavin had to be careful not to sit on his feathers and to keep them tucked in so he didn't bump in to people or objects or walls. He had to preen himself often and the others usually had to help. As he moved his wings around more, he noticed another band of muscle forming under his pectorals that flexed when he brought his wings forward. It made sleeping a bit difficult, because he used to be a back sleeper, but now he was limited to his stomach and sides. He sometimes thought they were an annoyance but overall, the wings were cool.

Everybody at work thought they we're amazing as well. Lindsay already had a small collection of feathers that Gavin had shed. The fans sent a plethora of art featuring Gavin flying above lakes or cities or clouds.

Eventully, Gavin had expert control of his wings in everyday life and was able to keep them out of the way no mater what he did. They were the perfect extention of his body and he had even,tried flying a few times. He needed a good strong wind and and open field, but he had gotten about ten feet of air before and just,sort of glided in the wind. He was figuring out how to control his direction and speed and doing lots of research on the internet. Bird hybrids were rare and it turned out most birds didn't grow their wings until their adult years when they were fully developed.

Gavin sat on the couch one day, his wings spread over the shoulders of his boyfriends on either side to keep them warm. Michael stroked his feathers slowly, sending shivers down Gavin's spine and Geoff was preening his smaller feathers gently. He smiled and held Ray's hand.

"I love you all. And I'm glad we're all together." He said softly and they all smiled, stating their agreement.

"And being hybrids is, although annoying, pretty fucking cool." Geoff said with a grin. "Gavin can almost fly for Christ's sake! I can break down a door with my head and Jack can literally roar and Michael purrs, which is really fucking sexy, and Ray's the most adorable fucker on Earth and Ryan could kill a man with those spikes!" He said and they all laughed.

"Yeah, it's cool." Ryan said. "Gavin's got the best feature though. It'd be fucking cool to fly."

"It'll still be a while before I can actually fly, but I'm getting there." He reminded and Ryan rubbed his thigh.

"You'll be soaring around in to time." He said and squeezed his leg.

"Who's up for dinner?" Michael asked. "We can go get Italian or Mexican..."

"Italian sounds good." Gavin agreed.

"Perfect." Jack smiled and they all got ready to go out for food. 

Gavin kept his hand linked with Ray's tightly as they drove. He was so thankful for his little, strange family that all loved each other and stuck together no matter what. He was thankful for their help and love and... he was just so happy. Ray lay his head on Gavin's shoulder, casing his ears to tickle his neck. He smiled and stroked them gently, causing Ray to smile. Yeah, he loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me any and all of your requests! I don't care if you're already sent me one, send another! ♡


	6. All Those Sleepless Nights (You Were Always There) By Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is struck by a long bought of insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO F*****G SORRY THIS TOOK SO F*****G LONG! I HAD F*****G REHEARSALS EVERY DAY FOR 6 F*****G HOURS AND I'VE BEEN SO F*****G TIRED!!!
> 
> Anyways... this one is an original idea! Requests will be filled very soon!
> 
> (Plus the title of this oneshot makes me laugh and I love it so much.)

Ryan loved sleep. He didn't know of anybody who didn't love sleep. It felt so good to curl up in a warm, comfy bed with his boyfriends and rest his eyes and his body and to wake up the next mornig feeling refreshed and ready to start a whole new day.

There was a problem though. Ryan was an insomniac and he rarely had whole nights of restful sleep. He was struck by the complete inability to get comfortable and close his eyes and just sleep. He spent hours reading in the living room, hoping to get tired enough to fall asleep on the couch and get some rest.

Usually, he would just take some sleeping pills and pass out, but he was building up a tolerence. They didn't work so well anymore, and he didn't want to take more than two at a time. And so, he was stuck trying to pass out on the couch. He was so tired, but every time he tried to lay down and fall asleep, he suddenly became wide awake. It had been a week since he was able to get more than a couple hours of rest and he was getting grumpy.

"Ryan?" A sleepy voice sounded from the hallway and Ryan looked up, seeing Michael standing there. He smiled softly.

"Hey." He hummed and yawned.

"You haven't been to bed in a few days..." He said and came over, curling up with him. Michael was such a sweetie pie when he was sleepy. His tough demenor washed away and he just became this adorable little kitty who was lovely and cuddly. Ryan stroked his hair sleepily.

"Yeah, I've been uh, trying to finish this book." He said, tossing his beaten up paperback on to the coffee table. Michael eyed it, a frown on his lips.

"You've read that book three times." He noted and wrapped his arms around Ryan. "Insomnia?" He asked gently and Ryan nodded, laying his head on top of Michael's.

"I'm so tired, but I just can't sleep." He mumbled lowly, yawning. Michael rubbed his thumb over the back of Ryan's hand slowly.

"I could make you some of Jack's herbal tea or some shit," he offered "or I could just stay with you." He said and kissed his cheek.

"No, you should go get some sleep. Just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't." Ryan protested and tried to urge Michael to his feet.

"No, Ry..." He looked at him sadly. "I can't sleep without you. You give the best cuddles and I'm all cold when I'm not between you and Jack. Ray's too skinny to be all comfy." He explained and Ryan stroked Michael's russet curls.

"If I come to bed, you promise to get some rest?" He asked and Michael nodded. Ryan kissed him slowly and lovingly, their lips fitting together so well. They didn't spend nearly enough time together. "Okay." He said eventually and got up with Michael, heading towards their bedroom.

They carefully crawled over Ray so that Michael could lay beside Jack and Ryan settled in on his other side. Michael snuggled in to Ryan's chest and the older man wrapped his arms around the younger.

"I love you, Ry." Michael muttered sleepily. Ryan smiled and kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes.

"I love you too." He hummed and finally fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, he got a good rest and woke up feeling refreshed and happy.


	7. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray cannot let himself hurt Vav any longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and I hope you like it! My first time ever writing X-Ray and Vav, so sorry if it's terrible.

How this kept happening, X-Ray didn't know. Apperently Mind Control was a popular power among villains in this city.

But this control was a bit different. It was horrible. He was totally aware of what he was doing, he just couldn't gain control over his own body. X-Ray watched as he walked calmly towards Vav, who was sitting on the ground in a daze. The Brit shook his head to clear it and looked up at X-Ray with a smile.

"Hey, help me up, would you? We need a plan." He said and held out his gloved hand for X-Ray. X-Ray just stared at him. He tried to reach out to help him or make some dumb comment about just going for it and kicking ass, but he couldn't.

Instead, X-Ray was horrified when he watched his own hands reach down to grab Vav by the collar pulling him up. He stared in to his eyes for a moment with a silent 'I'm sorry' before he was forced to pull a fist back and hit Vav right in the nose.

He beat Vav in to the ground for a long time, kicking and punching and crying the whole time. His face looked angry, but tears streamed down his cheeks and Vav cowered under him.

His nose was obviously broken and he had two black eyes. Vav was is tears as well, whimpering and cowering away from X-Ray.

"Why... why are you doing this?" Vav croaked. He didn't know about the mind control.

"I'm sorry." He managed to breathe before sending another fist flying at Vav's face. X-Ray knew he wouldn't last much longer. He couldn't let this happen to his best friend! There was nobody else who could help them; anybody who could do anything at all was off fighting the villian. He was goin to kill Vav if he didn't stop.

X-Ray focused hard, remembering every moment the two of them had shared. Every laugh and late night and their adventures as superheros... he fought hard, trying to resist. It was so difficult and it was physically and mentally painful, but he could NOT kill Vav. He couldn't let himself hurt him any more. A moment before he was about to lazer beam Vav in to dust, he froze and his hand dropped away from his face. Vav looked up from his cowering position on the ground.

"X-Ray?" He squeaked, trembling and bleeding.

"I'm so sorry Vav." He breathed and dropped to his knees. He had built an invisible wall inside his head, blocking the mind control. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop it sooner. I... I tried to be stronger, and-"

X-Ray was cut off when Vav threw himself in to his arms and hugged him.

"I knew it wasn't actually you." He breathed and held on to hm as tightly as he could with his broken and bruised body. "My X-Ray would never hurt me." Vav said and pulled back to look at X-Ray through his swollen eyelids. He gave gave a painful smile and X-Ray smiled back.

"Damn right I wouldn't." He said and hugged him again. He picked Vav up carefully and brought him to Hilda.

"I'm not a doctor, X-Ray." She mumbled as she dabbed the blood off Vav's lip. "You can take him to a hospital, you know."

"Heroes don't go to the hospital! Pfft!" He laughed and Vav chuckled, only succeeding in hurting his bruised ribs.

"Well, I've done all I can." She said and threw away the wad of bloody paper towels. "Don't do anything dumb for a while, okay? The city will survive a couple weeks without you two idiots running around." She said and X-Ray gave a little salute before helping Vav stand so they could get back home. Orf lead them outside and bid them farewell before zooming back in to the building. X-Ray got Vav on to a bus so they could get home. They wore civilian clothes at the moment and it felt good. No spandex or awkward wedgies or chafing... and it was good to have a break from the "hero" persona.

They got back to X-Ray's house and went to his room, sitting down and turning on the XBox. Vav was moving slowly and trying to keep his breathing shallow and X-Ray frowned.

"I'm really sorry, Vav." He said sadly and Vav brushed it off.

"I'm fine. It's not your fault, really." He said and smiled at him. X-Ray just noded and, as soon as they beat the level, he reached out for Vav's hand, holding it gently.

"I love you, Vav." He said softly and Vav smiled, squeezing his hand back.

"I love you too, X-Ray. Till the end." He promised.

"Till the end." He repeated and dropped his hand reluctantly, going back to the game.


	8. Inequality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The HFHR is really an awful organization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this!! I love writing for Ray and I live for hybrid AU's!

Ray never liked going out on his own, but sometimes it was necisarry. Michael had gotten a major fever and Gavin was trying to keep his temperature under control. Jack and Geoff were off at some convention and Ryan was busy helping his sister move house.

So Ray had to walk fifteen blocks to the drugstore to get more fever reducing medicine and Gatorade for Michael. He got there fine, but it was starting to get dark and the streetlights flicked on while he was inside the store. He payed with cash and got himself a cherry Blow Pop from a box on the counter. Ray just smiled at the cashier and headed back outside. It was starting to rain, so he pulled his hood over his hair, popped the sucker in his mouth and shoved his hands in his pockets with the plastic bag looped around his arm. His long rabbit ears stuck out from his hood and twitched when rain hit them, but he didn't mind after a while.

He hummed a song that had been stuck in his head and kept his eyes down. The rain never got worse than a sprinkle and he was getting closer to home. He heard sirens in the distance and he tucked his ears a bit further under his hood. Hybrid haters often caused trouble at night, and he didn't want to be the next poor victim on the news.

Ray grew even more uneasy as he passed by a couple of popular bars. There was a reason he didn't drink and it was people like this. Slurred words and sexual advances and breaking bottles on the floor or walls... he hurried by as quickly as he could.

"Hey, cutie, what you doing all 'lone?" A man called after him and Ray was glad he got a phone call at that moment. It was Ryan and he answered right away.

"Hey, Ray, how's Mich-"

"Ryan can you please come pick me up right now? I walked to the convenience store to get Michael some medicine and I'm still really far away from home and I don't feel safe." He said quickly. He could practically hear Ryan tense.

"Where exactly are you?" He asked cooly.

"I just passed Filler's bar."

"Wait on the corner, okay? I'll be there in a minute" He said and Ray walked quickly to the corner of the block to wait for Ryan. He stayed on the phone with him, his heart still pounding.

"Ryan, I don't like this." He whispered, flattening his hears back on his head to hide them. It wasn't comfortable, but it gave people one less reason to hurt him.

"You're okay, babe, just breathe. I'm only a few miles away." He said and Ray leaned against the brick building behind him. He felt like the darkness was creeping up around him and he shuffled in to the shadows a bit more. "Shit..." He heard Ryan on the other end. "Detour. Gonna be a few minutes, babe, but I'll be there really soon."

"Please hurry." He said before he felt a hand on the back of his sweatshirt. He screamed and dropped his phone, trying to get his elbow in to his attackers stomach, but he couldn't reach and his arms were being held behind his back as he was dragged in to the alley nearby.

His vision adjusted and Ray saw three men standing on front of him. They all wore dark clothing with red and white bandanas somewhere on their bodies. Shit. It was the HFHR; Humans For Hybrid Removal. Basically, like the KKK but against hybrids instead of blacks. They were vicious and were respinsible for hundreds of murders and mutilations of hybrids and hybrid supporters.

Ray had read too many stories of the HFHR physically ripping or cutting or hacking off people's hybrid features. Too many pictures of bloody tails kept as trophies and mounted wings that had been sawed off a living person and piles of horns and antlers that had been hacked off with axes. He tried to struggle away from them, already knowing he was going to have his ears ripped off his head and kept as a symbol of honor.

"Please, let me go! Please!" He cried, but was only pushed harder against the wall. He was stripped of his wallet and one of the other men collected his phone, ending the call from Ryan before Ray could scream for help.

A dirty rag was shoved in his mouth and he was pushed to the ground, his hood pulled back. He whimpered and kept his ears flat on his head.

"God never wanted you freaks to exist! You are the result of disobedience. You are hellspawn!" One of them spat in his face and gripped one of his ears. Ray screamed out of fear, sobbing and shaking and preparing for his life to end right here and right now.

But it didn't, and the hand gripping his ear was no longer there after a moment. He looked up and saw a fourth figure in the dark, pinning one of the attackers against the wall.

"Dont. You. Dare. Touch. Him." The figure said in a low, almost snorting voice. It was Ryan. Ray sat up and looked around. The other two HFHR men had vanished and Ryan had their ring leader trapped. "Don't touch any of us ever again! He may be harmless, but you see, I'm a bull. I've got these nice horns here that could pierce your stomach and rip apart your insides in an instant. And the best part? It wouldn't kill you right away. No, you'd live for a while, trying to hold your guts inside. So, tell me, do you still wanna rip off his ears?" He said in the most murderous voice Ray had ever heard, and that was saying something.

"N-no, sir!" The HFHR guy said, his voice shaking. "No, sir, I won't touch him! Please just let me go, I don't wanna die!" He pleaded and Ryan spat in his face.

"Neither do we, you absolute dickweed. Now run on home too your little buddies and tell them not too mess with my family ever again." He huffed and let him go. The man ran off, dropping Ray's wallet and phone as he stumbled over his own feet.

Ryan quickly turned and fell to his knees beside Ray.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Ray, I'm so, so sorry! I should have gotten here earlier and you could have just called me and asked me to get medicine for Michael. You know I hate it when you go out in your own like that, it's so dangerous on the streets for us. Please, don't ever do that again. I was so worried about you! Are you hurt? Did he hurt you at all? I could still catch him and kill him-"

"Ryan, I'm fine." Ray said, gripping his hands. "I'm fine. Shaken, like, a lot. I almost pissed my pants several times, but I'm okay." He promised and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god. Oh fuck, that was terrifying. You just... and I just... God damn I love you so much." He breathed and Ray gripped the back of his shirt.

"I love you too." He breathed and Ryan helped him stand. They walked back home togeter, Ray leaning heavily in to his boyfriend's side.

He was still shaking with fear and the fur on his ear was slightly deshevled, but he was otherwise unhurt. They got home and Gavin looked up from his spot on the floor, kneeling next to Michael on the sofa with cool towels to place on his head.

"You got the medicine?" He asked, his voice shaky and Ray nodded, getting the pills from the bag. Ryan stayed close to Ray, almost hovering, but he didn't mind.

They left Michael and Gavin in the living room, heading to the bedroom and changing in to pyjamas. The bed was far too big for two people, but they,cuddled up together right in the middle. Ryan carefully smoothed the fur on Ray's ear.

"I love you, Ray." He breated and nudged their foreheads together. Ray smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered back and kissed him again.

The world was a horrible and cruel place for hybrids. They were treated like dirt by a large portion of the human race and, though things were beginning to improve, it would be a long time before hybrid life was in any way easy. For now, anyways, Ray had five amazing boyfriends and a beautiful house and lots to live and fight for. He curled deeper in to Ryan's arms and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	9. Only For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants to spice things up a bit

Gavin had never been ashamed of his bottoming position in their relationship, but it was never something the six of them ever really had a conversation about. They just sort of went for it and each one fell in to a place that they were most comfortable. But, despite there being six of them, sex always ended up rather vanilla. Gavin wanted something a bit more from it, but he was nervous to bring up his desires to the others.

He decided it was proably time to talk about it one day while they were all sitting around at home, exchanging some suggestive glances and words.

"Could we try something a little different this time?" Gavin asked quietly and Ryan, who was sitting beside him, hummed.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" He asked and the others gave Gavin their attention. He blushed, not knowing exactly how to put it. It wasn't exactly a kink, just more of a desire. He shifted around on his seat.

"Well, um, I- I really like the idea of uh, being like... a- a cumslut." He said softly and the others were quiet for a moment.

"Like, all of us cumming on you?" Geoff asked calmly and Gavin nodded, his eyes down and his face bright red.

"Yeah... it's really gross, I'm sorry. Just forget it, okay?" He said and shifted away from Ryan.

"Wait, Gav, that actually sounds really, really sexy." Ray said with a smile and the others agreed, smiling and nodding.

"Is there anything that goes along with that? Other than just cumming on your face or whatever?" Michael asked and Gavin gulped.

"I um... just being called a slut or being treated like one. I want you to take advantage of me and make me work for what I want." He said. "I dunno, it's kind of of a humiliation thing too. I want to be treated like a sex object." He explained. His face was burning red and there were sounds of understanding and satisfaction around the room.

"That sounds hot." Ryan said and smiled at Gavin.

"Let's go for it." Jack grinned and the others all agreed.

Gavin was lead in to the bedroom by Michael while the others trailed behind. He was pushed on to the bed a bit roughly and positioned on his back. He was stripped of hs clothes swiftly and his boyfriends were already down to their boxers, their growing erections becoming more visible.

Gavin looked up at Michael, his eyes shining with hope and lust.

"Micool," He cooed, his voice sultry and wanton. "Micool, I want it. Please, may I have your cum?" He asked and Michael smirked. The others stood or sat around them, watching and waiting for their turn with the twink.

"You have to earn it, you little slut. You have to earn it from all of us." He said and the others agreed.

"Yes, I'll do anything, please." He said, gripping the bedsheets and squirming. He was desperate for some sort of friction on his already aching cock. Michael leaned forward a bit, straddling Gavin's waist, and pulled his length out of hs boxers.

"Suck." He instructed and Gavin took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking on it gently. Michael let out a pleased moan and Gavin took him a bit deeper. Too soon for his liking, though, Michael pulled away and let somebody else have a turn.

It was Geoff now, and Gavin sat up on his elbows to get a better angle. He deep throated the older man easily, his eyes fluttering closed. Geoff moaned and gripped his hair, fucking his mouth slightly.

"Yeah, that's good, babe." Geoff moaned. "Fuck, you're so good at that. Choke on it, you little slut." He instructed. Gavin gagged on his cock and Geoff pulled away to let Ryan have a turn.

Gavin smiled and looked Ryan in the eye while he licked up and down his shaft, flicking his tongue over the tip quickly. Ryan ran his hand over Gavin's hair, staring back down at him and letting out low, long moans that drove all the others crazy.

"Such a good little whore. You love this, don't you? You love sucking cock." Ryan hummed, his voice deeper than Gavin had ever heard it. After Ryan, Ray climbed on to the bed and roughly repositioned Gavin to be on his knees.

Gavin took all of Ray in his mouth at once, bobbing his head and running his hands up and down the younger's thighs. Ray held Gavin's hair with both hands and threw his head back, letting out the most gorgeous noise any of them had ever heard. Jack grunted and touched Ray's shoulder gently, signaling that he needed a turn. Jack sat back on the bed and took hold of Gavin's hair. 

"Crawl over here and suck it, whore." He growled slowly and Gavin's dick twitched. He licked his lips and nodded, kneeling over him. He held the base of his cock in his hand and focoused his lips and tongue on the tip. Jack kept one hand on Gavin's hair and the other behind his own neck. The others gathered around one by one and Gavin looked up at them through his eyelashes. Michael lay besides Jack and Gavin alternated sucking them off while Ryan fucked him from behind and he used his hands on Geoff and Ray off to his sides.

Once all of them were moaning and jerking their hips, the movements slowed to a stop and Gavin was layed on his back. The others moved around him; Ray on his lap, Geoff and Jack at the top of his head with Ryan and Michael beside them. The five men were positioned in a circle around Gavin's face, all of them jerking themselves off quickly. Gavin looked at each of them in turn, his mouth hanging open and his fists working to help them out. He was moaning and begging quietly for them to come.

"Please... want it on my face... wanna swallow it... please... fuck, please..." He gasped and, one by one, hs boyfriends came over his face. Five loads fell in strings on his cheeks and in his mouth and hair. He licked his lips, humming and closing his eyes. He was surrounded by the moans of the five sexiest men on earth with their cum on his face. He swallowed what was in his mouth and looked up again, smiling widely at them.

Ray was first to lean down and kiss him, sweeping his tongue through Gavin's mouth and tasting the lingering flavour of their spunk. Michael dragged the tip of his cock over Gavin's cheek, getting a glob of semen on it and having Gav lick it off. Gavin looked in to his eyes as he did, seeing the sparkle there. Jack just ran his fingers through Gavin's hair, ensuring that he would need a good shampoo tonight. Geoff grabbed a shirt from the floor and wiped Gavin clean gently while Ryan worked his hand on the Brit's cock.

Gavin moaned and closed his eyes again. The others let their hands roam his body, tweaking his nipples or brushing his thighs and stomach. Lips attached to his neck, sucking several hickeys and making him squirm. He was coming in no time and Ryan swiped up the white substance with his fingers and instructed Gavin to suck on them. Gavin hummed and cleaned his own cum off Ryan's fingers, never breaking eye contact with him.

Eventually, everybody was cleaned up and settled down, getting in to fresh boxers and t shirts to sleep in. They all cuddled up together, Gavin being in the middle with Ray like always.

"Was that alright?" Ryan asked, kissing the back of Gavin's neck.

"That was amazing, thank you." He said blissfully. "And that doesn't have to be every time, it would just be nice sometimes, ya know?" He asked and they just hummed their agreement. "I love you all so much." He said softly, a smile on his lips.

"Love you too, idiot." Michael said softly and reached over Ray to hold his arm gently. The others exchanged many 'I love you's and 'goodnight's and the room feel quiet. 

Gavin fell asleep with the sounds of Jack's soft snoring and Ray's shallow breathing and the heater in the other room. He really loved all of them and would not trade them for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for weird endings!!! *ugh*
> 
> Please request things!! I'm out of ideas!
> 
> Seriously, I'm fine with anything! Feel free to requests multiple things too!


	10. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan can't get no *du nun nu-nu nun* sa-tis-facshun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this took me so long to write because I absolutely love BDSM and kinky shit and I can usually write it no problem, but I WAS SO STUMPED! But here it is and I hope you like it!
> 
> IT'S ALL PORN. LIKE, HARDCORE GAY SEX WITH SPANKING AND BINDING AND VIBRATORS AND SHIT.
> 
> You have been warned.

Ryan chewed on his lip as he plugged in his headphones to his laptop, laying back on the bed and hitting play. He felt kinda bad for watching porn when he had five amazingly sexy boyfriends, but there were certain things that he was in the mood for that they couldn't quite satisfy.

He watched the screen as a large man clad in leather approached the table where another, slightly smaller male was tied up with his knees to his chest and a butt plug sticking out of his ass.

Ryan slipped a hand inside his shorts and hummed softly. He grew harder as he watched the big bear use various toys on his submissive partner. A moan slipped past his lips when a paddle was brought out.

Ryan jerked his hips and didn't notice the bedroom door open.

"Rye?" Jack said, coming closer and seeing the video on the screen. "Ryan," He reached out to touch his shoulder and Ryan jumped, slamming his laptop closed and looking back at Jack.

"Shit... fuck, I- it's not what you think, I promise. I just didn't want to bother any of you and I just needed a quick-"

He was cut off by Jack's lips pressing against his own and a hand on his waist.

"We all watch porn, Rye. It's okay." He said and Ryan looked down. "There's something else, though?"

"I just... didn't know if any of you would want to do what I want to." He said softly and Jack frowned.

"What, like, BDSM? Babe, we've done if before. Ray and Gavin would be happy to-"

"No, I mean, none of you would want to... to dominate... me." He said with a blush and Jack paused for a moment before cupping Ryan's cheek and looking him in the eye.

"You want to be submissive?" He asked smoothly.

"Not all the time, I just like being taken advantage of sometimes." He said slowly and Jack smiled.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm all for it. I would love to dominate you. I'm up for anything." He said and Ryan smiled back to him.

"Thank you." He said and Jack's warm smile turned in to a cool smirk.

"That's either 'sir' or 'master' to you." He said lowly and Ryan blushed, his half hard cock twitching.

"Yes, sir." He said and Jack stood to close the door. He went to the closet and dug around for a moment.

"When I turn around, I want you on your back with your cock out." He said and Ryan scrambled to get out of his clothes and put his laptop on the floor before laying down on his back with his legs spead. His cock lay against his thigh, bobbing with every small movement.

Jack turned around with a length of rope in his hands. They had lots of bondage stuff for when the Lads were submissive to the Gents. Jack came over and tied the ropes around Ryan expertly making sure his legs were immobilized, bent and pulled to either side of his chest to give perfect access to everything. His hands were also tied to the headboard and Ryan was already moaning.

Jack looked down at him with a smirk and Ryan watched him closely.

"Are you goig to be good for your master?" He said slowly and Ryan nodded quickly.

"Yes, sir." He said desperatly and wiggled slightly in his bindings. Jack ran his hands over Ryan's thighs and stomach and he quickly put a cock ring on him.

"You're been a bad boy lately." He hummed. "I think you deserve to be punished, don't you?"

"Y-yes, sir. I've been so bad." Ryan clenched his fists and Jack repositioned him slightly before bringing and hand back and slapping Ryan's ass. Ryan gasped and squirmed. It didn't hurt a lot; just enough to make his flesh tingle afterwards.

"Thank me for each strike and ask for the next." Jack commanded and Ryan nodded.

"Thank you, sir. May I have another?" He asked and Jack spanked him again. Each time, Ryan thanked Jack and begged for his next slap.

Jack stopped after five swats and rubbed the pink flesh on Ryan's ass.

"There we go. Have you learned your lesson?" He asked and Ryan nodded, gripping the ropes AR his hands. Tears stung in his eyes from the unplesent tingle and he squirmed slightly. Jack kissed Ryan's thighs gently and hummed. 

"What else should we do with you, baby? He hummed and moved to hover over Ryan's bound body. "How about you suck me for a while?" He asked and Ryan instantly took Jack's gorgeous length in his mouth. He sucked and hummed and bobbed his head, looking up at Jack through his eyelashes. "Yeah, babe... so sexy." He hummed, running his fingers through Ryan's soft hair. He fucked his mouth slowly and eventually pulled back.

"S-sir, please, I want something in my ass." He said desperatly, wiggling his toes. His knees were practically at his shoulders and he felt so vulnerable. He loved it.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Jack hummed, searching through the closet again.

"Yes, master, please!" He cried and Jack came back over.

"Well, you'll have to wait a bit longer." He hummed and held up a thick butt plug. He spread some lube over it and we'll as his fingers and started to ease Ryan's hole open with his fingers. He stretched him and eventually got the plug in. Ryan moaned and arched his back at the feeling it gave him. It felt like it filled his entire ass asked he could feel it pushed up against his prostate. He would have been happy to stay there forever, but then, Jack held up a little remote.

"S-sir... sir, please..." Ryan moaned desperatly and Jack smirked, hitting a button that set the plug to vibrate inside him. Ryan gasped and arched his back again, his eyes fluttering closed.

"There. Now let's move on." Jack said and untied Ryan's legs from his torso, tying them to the bedposts at the bottom instead. The plug was pushed in to Ryan a bit further, vibrating dully and sending waves of pleasure through his whole body.

Jack tied his legs well and got out another one of their favorite toys. It was a set of nipple clamps attached with a small chain, but coming off that in the middle was another chain with a leather bit on the end. The purpose was to put the leather in the sub's mouth and then, if they put their head back, it would pull the sensitive nubs on their chest.

Ryan gulped as Jack flicked his nipples to make them hard before attaching the clamps and placing the bit in Ryan's mouth. He was forced to keep his chin almost to his chest and Jack smirked.

"You look very nice, babe." He hummed and ran his hands all over Ryan's body. Jack knew every one of Ryan's sweet spots and little pleasure points. He knew exactly how to drive him crazy and make him squirm. It was a huge struggle to keep his head down and his teeth clamped shut, and he pulled on the chain several times.

Finally, Jack stopped teasing and he took the clamps off. However, he didn't take the plug out. Instead, he turned up the vibrations and started to flick and tease Ryan's red and overly sensitive nipples. He moaned lowly and lay his head back. Jack hummed and kissed Ryan's neck, turning the vibrations in the plug up again.

Ryan was a moaning mess now, begging for Jack to fuck him. He gripped the headboard and curled his toes in anticipation when Jack finally pulled the plug out of his ass and lubed up his own length. Ryan shifted his hips upwards as much as he could and Jack gripped his waist.

"Master, please, I want your cock." Ryan begged and Jack teased him, running his tip around the rim. Ryan moaned, writhing around and pulling on the restraints. He could hardly take it any longer, he just wanted to be fucked by anyone or anything.

Jack slammed in to him without warning. Ryan's whole lower half lifted off the bed as Jack thrust in to him quickly 

He was soon a moaning, squirming mess under him, begging for release.

"Please, master, I wanna come..." He pleaded unable to release due to the ring.. Jack was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust and slapping his thighs and ass as he moved.

"So you think you deserve to come? You think you've been good enough to earn your orgasm?" Jack growled lowly.

"Yes, sir! Please, I'll do anything, please let me come." He whined and Jack shivered happily. It was so sexy, seeing Ryan so vulnerable beneath him.

"Make me come and then maybe I'll let you finish." He said and Ryan nodded quickly. Jack pulled out of him and untied him, re-tying his arms behind him back and moving their positions around so Ryan was over Jack. "Now ride it as fast as you can." He hummed and Ryan settled himself down on Jack's enormous cock with guidence from his master's hand.

"Fuck, s-sir..." Ryan moaned and began to bounce up and down. His hair was damp with sweat and he breathed heavily as he moved. His dick bobbed up and down with him and he fucked himself faster, throwing his head back. Jack sat up to ravish his neck with kisses and it wasn't long before he spilled his load deep inside Ryan's ass. Jack lay back again, humming, and Ryan continued to move slowly.

"Good boy." Jack hummed and watched him for a moment. "I think you've deserved to come. Let me help you." He said and lay Ryan on his back again, pushing his legs apart and sliding a vibrator in his ass. He turned it on and removed the cock ring before he began to work his fist on Ryan's dripping length.

Ryan's arms were still tied but he wrapped his legs around Jack's torso and arched his back, begging for release. Jack used his free hand and his mouth to tease Ryan's nipples and that little action sent him over the edge. He groaned as he came, shooting cum over both of their stomach's.

Jack worked him for a minute longer before kissing down his stomach and cleaning him up with his tongue. Ryan watched with a hum and ran his fingers through Jack's ginger hair.

"Thank you, babe." He breathed, his voice deep and gravelly like it always was after sex. Jack came up to kiss his lips sweetly.

"Any time, hon." He said and kissed him a few more times. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a week long trip next week and then school starts, so my writing will either increase because of procrastination, or decrease because I might actually get my shit together.
> 
> Either way, GIVE ME PROMPTS PLEASE SO I CAN WRITE!! I've stolen a couple off Tumblr but I love to write what YOU GUYS want!
> 
> So plz, prompt me! My Tumblr is didyousayheadlightfluid if you would rather ask me there!


	11. It's All in Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Idiot" "Dumbass" "Stupid" "Moron" "Dimwit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so horrible. I'm taking way too long to write these.
> 
> But still, send me your requests if you're willing to wait!

Gavin squaked as he ran right in to the line of enemy fire. He didn't mean to, he just got turned around on the mini map and wasn't aware of his error until it was too late. He was gunned down easily and grumbled as he waited for the respawn screen.

"God damn it, Gavin!" Michael yelled, half pissed half ammused. "How did you fucking do that? You're such an idiot." He said fondly but Gavin's heart lurched as his character respawned.

Just because he wasn't good at video games didn't make him an idiot.

It was lunch time after recording and he went to heat up some spaghetti that they'd had for dinner last night. He dished up his food in to a tupperware, however, he forgot to take the fork out of his food and put the whole thing in the microwave, setting it to one minute and going to get a drink.

"What the fuck!" He heard Geoff yell and he turned around to see the contents of the microwave sparking all over the place. Geoff opened it and looked at the ruined tupperware, fork and food. "You can't put metal in the microwave, dumbass!" He scolded and Gavin shrunk away from Geoff as the older man threw the tupperware and fork away. He didn't want to sound mean, he was just scared. "Now the microwave will be all messed up, too." He muttered and turned away from Gavin to continue making his drink. Gavin looked down and abandoned his Red Bull on the counter, not feeling hungry anymore.

Just because he had something else on his mind didn't mean he was a dumbass.

That afternoon, they were all working on editing and he scooted his chair closer to his desk so he could stop squinting to see the small icons. But, of course, the arms of his chair got stuck under the edge of the desk like always. He swore and Jack, who had his headphones off for a moment, laughed.

"Wow, Gav. How stupid are you to do that so much?" He said with a smile but Gavin just looked away, his face red and he got his chair unstuck carefully.

Just because he forgot his chair would get stuck didn't mean he was stupid.

They were packing up to head home that afternoon and Gavin was trying to finish something up as they left. He rushed to finish inserting the outtro and hit save quickly before jogging after his boyfriends to get in the SUV. As he got in and buckled up, he gasped and swore, jumping out of the car and running back inside to get his bag with all his stuff in it. When he returned, the others were laughing.

"What a moron! You forgot your entire bag!" Ray teased and Gavin looked down, fiddling with one of the zippers.

Just because he was in a hurry didn't make him a moron.

That night, he was walking around their house and saw Ryan working on something on his computer. He saw the man sigh and run his fingers through his hair. Gavin realized he was really stressed about this and came over, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Ryan from behind. The others were scattered around the large living area doing various things.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a hum and Ryan huffed.

"What do you think, dimwit? I'm trying to figure out how the hell we're going to film two weeks of videos in two days, plus how to be able to edit them all within that time." He sighed and took off his glasses, pinging the bridge of his nose. Gavin pulled back, tears on his eyes.

Just because he asked a question didn't make him a dimwit.

"Oh, right, yeah.." He muttered and started to walk away. He had his shoulders hunched and he could feel the tears about to fall and he couldn't help but let out a tiny sob. Geoff looked up from his spot at the counter and frowned.

"Gav, you okay?" He asked and Gavin just walked quickly to the bathroom, closing and locking the door. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and sniffled, wiping his eyes quickly.

He was sick and tired of being called an idiot and dumb and stupid. He wasn't stupid, he just thought of things differently and he sometimes didn't think things through. It didn't make him a moron. He tried not to be upset, because he knew they were just teasing, but it hurt when every scentence was paired with a jibe at his intelegence.

"Gavin?" There was a knock on the bathroom door from Geoff. "Gav, you okay? Can I come in?" He called and Gavin bit his lip, getting up and unlocking the door slowly. Geoff opened the door and looked at him sadly. "What's the matter?" He reached up to cup Gavin's face gently in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "I don't want you to cry... please, tell me what's wrong." He asked and Gavin pushed his hand away.

"I'm not a dumbass." He croaked quietly, his shoulders shaking. "And I'm not stupid and I'm not an idiot and I'm not a dimwit and I'm not a moron. I'm... I'm just as smart as everyone else, but I do silly stuff and people think I'm braindead! I forget things just like everybody else and I ask questions and I have lots of stuff on my mind and I get confused but that doesn't make me a dumbass!" He sat on the edge of the tub again, sobbing. Geoff realized what Gavin was talking about and he kneeled in front of him.

"Gav... Gavin, babe, I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. I know how smart you are, I was just scared when I saw sparks inside the microwave. I promise, I don't think you're dumb." He held his hands and tried to calm him.

"The others think I'm dumb, too." He said and Geoff leaned up to kiss his forehesd.

"I'll make sure they apologize to you, okay?" He said and Gavin shook his head.

"I'm an adult, I'm caipable of doing stuff on my own!" He snapped and stood up, storming past Geoff and out of the bathroom. He walked in to the middle of the living area and sniffled, looking around at Ryan, Michael, Jack and Ray. "I'm not dumb, okay? I know I act like an idiot sometimes, but I'm not." He tried to sound brave, but he had a huge lump in his throat. "We laugh it off but it hurts when every other scentence had 'stupid' or 'dumb' pinned on the end." He croaked and Ryan, who was sitting on the sofa in front of him, pushed his laptop aside and stood up.

"Gavin... why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I knew you never actually thought I was dumb, but lately I feel like you all really do think I'm stupud." He sniffled and Ryan hugged him tightly.

"You're not a dimwit, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed and I didn't mean it." He muttered in his ear. The others came over as well, hugging him one by one.

"You're not a moron," Ray said, kissing his cheek quickly. "I've forgotten things lots of times."

"And you're not stupid. I know how difficult that chair is and I should have just helped you." Jack said, giving him a huge bear hug.

"I'm sorry I called you an idiot. It was an easy mistske. That game sucks anyways." Michael kissed his lips sweetly and Gavin hummed happily.

"Thank you guys." He muttered quietly and Geoff put a hand on his back.

"Just let us know if we do anything that makes you uncomfortable, okay?" He asked and Gavin nodded.

"Yeah, from now on." He said and they all fell on to the sofa togeter, cuddling up and watching some random show on TV until late that night. They didn't go to bed, though. Only Gavin and Ryan were awake and they didn't feel like moving. Gavin just rubbed circles on Michael's arm and cuddled in to Geoff's chest more.

"Hey, Gav?" Ryan said quietly.

"Yes, Rye-Bread?" He grinned 

"I love you." He hummed lowly, his eyes drooping.

"I love you too." He replied and watched Ryan fall asleep.

Gavin looked around at his five sleeping boyfriends and smiled. He didn't care how rude or loud or annoying they were, they were his and he couldn't ask for anything else.


	12. Building Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan goes sort of crazy at Build-A-Bear. Why does he care so much about these stuffed animals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK.
> 
> I'M SORRY.
> 
> I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON.
> 
> Here's the next part. Hopefully I won't be such a piece of shit in the future and I'll update more often.

"We really need to do another episode of Shenanigans." Gavin said one day. "I think it could really be like RT Life, but specific to Achievement Hunter, ya know?" He proposed and Geoff hummed, sipping his drink.

"Yeah, I agree." He said and there was general concensus between the six men.

"So what should we do for episode two?" Jack asked.

"Everybody has to change their gamertag to something stupid." Ryan said jokingly and Michael chuckled.

"Nope, no way." He said. "It was funny, you have to admit, though."

"Yeah, but it was also dumb." Ryan said and took a long swig of Diet Coke.

"We could just go to Build-A-Bear and build some bears." Ray said. "Or ya know, unicorns or lions or whatever other shit they have." He laughed, but the others were quiet.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Geoff said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the community would love it." Jack said. The others agreed as well.

"Are we going to fucking Build-A-Bear on Saturday?" Michael asked and the others just grinned and nodded.

"I was joking, you guys." Ray said, but it fell on deaf ears.

So, that Saturday, they all piled in to Jack's SUV and headed to the mall to go and build some bears. Gavin, Michael and Geoff had their phones ready to record their day. As they walked in to the store, they realized how creepy it really was. The empty, plush shells layed out in bins, all sorts of animals and colours and stuff, but all with smiling faces and deflated bodies. Michael and Jack chuckled as they picked their generic teddy bear carcasses and waited for the others. Gavin got a unicorn, Geoff got a dog, and Ray got a bunny rabbit. Ryan was left gazing at the wall, looking around for the perfect animal.

"Come on, Rye, just choose one." Gavin said and Ryan bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I can't decide between the cat and the horse!" He said and Geoff groaned. "Just get them both, let's go." He said and they moved on to the giant box of stuffing on the wall. An associate came over to help them. She asked what they were filming for and they were afraid they would be told to stop, but she turned out to be the manager and was fine with it.

She put on the full show, too, offering sweetly to stuff their new friends for them. They got a closeup of the stuffing nozzle getting shoved in the animal's backs and the empty shell filling with stuffing. The store was totally empty besides them, so they made phallic noises and joked and laughed all they wanted. The worker was having a good time too, asking them each if their animal was "fluff enough". The others all just said yes the first time, but Ryan was very particular about his animals being the perfect softness. The others groaned, but laughed at him.

When Ryan was finally satisfied, the associate passed out little felt hearts and told them to make a wish and put it inside their friend to keep it safe.

"I wish this was over." Geoff said with a chuckle and put the heart right inside his stuffed dog's ass. "There. Perfect." He said. The others made silly wishes as well. Ray wished for tacos and Gavin wished the Queen would be immortal and Jack wished Ryan would hurry the fuck up because the other man was taking his sweet ass time, wishing on the cheap felt hearts and placing them carefully inside the stuffing of his two new friends.

The worker zipped up their animals with the special key so they couldn't be unzipped again and they moved over to the wall full of outfits they could choose for their toys. Gavin got a pretty tutu and a pink shirt for his unicorn and Michael chose a pair of little blue jeans and a shirt that said "I love my owner bear-y much". Ryan took a while picking out good outfits for his toys. He gave the cat a floral skirt and a tank top with a big flower on the front as well as getting some pink sandles and a bow to put around it's head. He got the horse some Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian print shirt. He also grabbed a tiny, plastic, seashell necklace to put around it's neck. They were almost done, now. They had to fill out the "birth certificates".

They used the simple touch screen computers to name their animals. Of course, most of them were named something not suited for children. Ray named his bunny TAFKAR and Michael named his light brown teddy bear Richard Phist. Ryan took time to type in his own names while the others joked around on camera. He printed out the certificates and they put their toys in the cardboard carriers after they all payed for the animals and their clothes.

They headed back out to the car, laughing and joking about Ryan caring so much about some dumb stuffed animals. He just chuckled along with them and they all went out to lunch.

"Why DID you take so much time, Rye?" Gavin asked as they sat down and Ryan shuffled slightly.

"Uh... n-nothing, it's not important." He said and held the two boxes tightly in his lap.

"Seriously, we're done joking. Why was this so important to you?" Geoff asked sincerily. Ryan sighed.

"I make care packages... for this family in my neighborhood. They live in this empty lot and no cops have the heart to kick them out... This woman, Rachel, has two little kids, Henry and Casey, and her husband, Joshua, is fighting in the war, and she stopped getting letters and money from him a few weeks ago. She tried to work when she can but she can't pay for any sort of childcare... and I watch her kids sometimes but she really hates to be a burden. I just like to help out however I can... even if she refuses to take advantage of my guest room." He said and looked and the two boxes under his desk. "I wished for her husband to return and for them all to be healthy." He muttered. "And her kids always talk about wanting something to hold on to at night. I thought this would be nice for them..." He explained and rhe others were quiet.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Jack asked. "We can help, too."

"Because this is just one family... and there are so many people like them in Austin and I wish I could help them all but I can't."

"Well, we can help as many as we can." Ray pitched in. "I'm poor as fuck but I have clothes I don't wear anymore and there's a shit ton of canned food in my pantry I'll never eat."

"Yeah, and we've got a closet full of blankets we haven't touched in ages." Geoff added. Michael offered food and some gently used shoes and Gavin said he had old books and toys from his childhood he would be willing to donate. Ryan grinned at all of them.

"You guys are the best. Thank you." He said and they all smiled at him.

"Awee, Rye-bread, such a caring murderous phycppath." Gavin teased and Ryan rolled his eyes, turning back to his computer. He glanced down at the boxes again and smiled. It felt good to help people, and he was glad the others wanted to help too. He only wished he could help everybody.


	13. Roadkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really hot and the boys just want to cool off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm not dead.  
> I'm gonna try hard to keep going, guys. I think I'm gonna start writing more with Jeremy and less with Ray after this. I'm sorry if you don't really like that, but I'm finding it really difficult that write for Ray...
> 
> Hey, I'm filling a request with this one! It's been over a year I think... hehe, sorry!
> 
> There are a couple nasty things said in this so I'm gonna put a small trigger warning for bullying/verbal abuse.

"Fuck this! I want to shave my mane!" Jack declared one day during a major heat wave. The temperature was well over 100 degrees and Jack's beard was making him incredibly hot. The air conditioning was broken, of course, so the six men were laying around with the windows open as if to coax a breeze in to their house.

They all wore shorts and most wore tank tops if they had any shirt on at all. Gavin had no shirt on and his wings spread far away from his body, fanning the others occasionally. Geoff was wearing only his boxer shorts, laying on the wooden floor as comfortably he could with his big ram horns. Jack was in the chair above him, wearing cargo shorts and a muscle shirt and trying to cool off his face, which was buried under red hair and furry ears. Michael was in shorts and a wife beater, his tail flicking uncomfortably and Ray was sitting in the windowsill in an outfit similar to Michael's, his hair plastered to his forehead. Ryan was somehow managing to survive in a tshirt, but he was wearing very light shorts. They all panted and chugged bottles of water and were putting ice packs on the Xbox so it didn't overheat while they played.

"Let's get out of here and try to find something to do!" Gavin said. "Schlitterbahn will be absolutely jammed-"

"As well anywhere offering even lukewarm water." Ryan interjected as he got up to get more water.

"Gav's got a point, though. Let's shut off the Xbox and go find something or somewhere to cool off. Hopefully something cooler than ninety degrees..." He got up and went to get some clothes and pack everybody's swim stuff.

They all got up one by one. Michael ran his fingers through his sweaty curls.

"It smells like fucking men in here." He grumbled.

"Well yeah," Ray chuckled. "We're men and we fuck here all the time." He grinned and Michael shoved him playfully. They all got ready to go and piled in to the van, cranking up the AC and letting out huge sighs of relief.

"Can we just sit in here all day?" Gavin cooed happily.

"Fuck no, have you seen how expensive gas is?" Geoff said and they headed towards the beach. Maybe they could play in the water and get some ice cream and just hang out on the boardwalk and make a nice date out of it.

The parking lot was really full, but they found a spot, gathered all their stuff, and started walking towards the beach. Gavin spread his seventeen foot wingspan to shade his boyfriends around them. Small children giggled and ducked under the feathery appendages, walking along in the shade before their parents called them away. Even some gulls joined in on the break from the sun. Gavin didn't mind that he didn't get any shade for himself; he liked making others happy.

They found a spot that wasn't too crowded and lay out their towels. Ryan grabbed a Diet Coke from the cooler and cracked it open, laying back with a sigh.

"This is much better." He said happily as he relaxed on a towel. Gavin dragged Michael and Ray out to the water, calling Geoff along behind him. Jack sat down with Ryan and panted slightly.

"Why don't you just go out in the water with the others?" Ryan asked him and Jack smiled softly.

"I don't want to leave you here alone." He said and leaned over to kiss him gently. Ryan smiled and kissed him back.

Gavin laughed and splashed water on Michael, who was standing where the waves reached his knees as they rolled in.

"Gavin!" He cried and jumped back, his ears flat against the top of his head. "I hate the water, dude! Just leave me out of it!" He protested as Ray waded in the surf.

"C'mon, babe, it's so refreshing!" He said and scooped up some water to pour over his back. Michael let the waves lap at his toes and he shuddered.

"It can't hurt you, Micool!" Gavin called and Geoff snuck up behind Michael and pushed him deeper in to the surf. Michael cried out, but the water did feel really good.

"See? It's not that bad." Ray said and came over to run a cool, damp hand over his back and hair. "Water's not scary." He said gently and kissed his cheek. Michael smiled and they had a nice time cooling off in the waves.

Jack and Ryan joined them eventually and once everybody was cooled off and tired of the sand in their shorts, they washed off and headed up to the boardwalk again. They wandered around, looking at the view of the water and the marina with hundreds of boats and even more people. They went to the arcade for a while, thankful for the dark, cool building.

Ray and Michael teamed up to play a Jurassic Park game where you flew around in helicopters and riding jeeps to tranquilize all different kinds of dinos, escaping death and saving the world. Ray's ears twitched with the surround sound speakers and he grinned as he shot some raptors. A small crowd of kids gathered around to watch and when the two players finally died, the kids walked off in search of other games. A group of teenage guys laughed as Ray jumped out of the booth thing where the game was. He looked at them and frowned.

One of them, seemingly the leader, had new antlers sprouting from his hair and was wearing a loose tank top and sagging shorts with skater shoes. A classic douchebag. His friends, one of them with pointed husky ears and a big tail and sharp canines, and the other had small brown ears on his head, but he just looked like a bear overall. They came closer to Ray as Michael watched their stats on the screen inside the booth.

"Awe, look at the little bunny!" The stag said. "How cute! Going to pose for Playboy after this, cottontail?"  
The bear and husky laughed and Ray's ears turned back, his nose scrunching up, but he couldn't help the slight twitches of fear.

"Look at his little nose!" The husky barked and pointed. "De widdle wabbit is scawed of de big bad woof."

The stag stepped closer to Ray, smirking and dropping his voice. "You're nothing but roadkill in the end." He said and Ray clenched his teeth. Roadkill was just about the worst thing you could call somebody. It meant they were insignificant, weak, worthless, generally unpleasant, and easily expendable.

"Alright, very funny, you can go now." He tried to say bravely, but his voice faltered as he saw just how big the two carnivore's teeth were. He took a step back, his legs tensing as he was ready to run as fast as he could. He felt somebody behind him and turned quickly to see Michael, his ears flat on his head and his pupils like slits.

"What the fuck did you say to him?" Michael growled, baring his sharp teeth.

"Michael, don't. They're not worth it. Just a stag and his followers. They're idiots." He mumbled.

"No," He said and pushed Ray away gently, his eyes still trained on the stag asshole. "What the /fuck/ did you just call my boyfriend?" He hissed and the stag just laughed again, though he did seem a tad nervous.

"Oh, so you're fags too! That's fucking fantastic! Freaks! I called that little bunny roadkill." He said. "Bottom of the food chain. Better off dead on the side of the road, faggots." He spat and Michael pounced, claws extending and hissing, tackling the stag and scratching his face. The stag couldn't fight back at all; his antlers were barely spikes this time of year. "Ow! Fuck!" He shouted. "Gabe! Charlie! Get him the fuck off me!" He screamed at his followers, but they just looked stunned.

"Michael!" Ray cried and tried to make him stop. "It's fine! Get off him!"

"What's going on?" Geoff came over and saw Michael sitting on top of the stag with his claws drawn and pupils thin slits.

" _Nobody_ messes with my family!" He growled and the stag nodded nodded quickly.

"Okay, okay! Yeah! I'll leave you alone, please, just get  _off_ me!"

Michael climbed off the stag and went to put a protective arm around Ray. The bunny leaned in to him heavily and tried to calm him down. Slowly, Michael retracted his claws and hugged Ray as the stag's friends helped him up. They stared at Michael for a moment, the stag with a scratch on his face, before running in the opposite direction. Geoff turned to glare at Michael.

"What the hell was that!?" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "You just attacked a guy!"

"He was insulting Ray! He... he called him roadkill..." His voice dropped to a whisper and Geoff looked between them for a moment before sighing. He ran a hand over his face and looked at them again.

"C'mon, let's just go find the others and find a place to have lunch." He said and took Ray's hand as they headed off.

Ray had never resented the fact that he was a rabbit hybrid... Yeah, most animals were stronger than him and he was traditionally at the bottom of the food chain, but he was okay with that. He had his boyfriends to protect them. They all had something to help defend him. Jack and Michael had sharp teeth and claws, Geoff and Ryan had horns, and Gavin's wings were just plain intimidating and powerful. He didn't mind that they tended to protect him in certain situations, he knew they loved him and respected him. He leaned in to Michael heavily and kissed his cheek.

"I love you" He mumbled softly and Michael smiled a little bit, his pupils relaxed now.

"I love you too." He hummed and and placed his arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry if I scared you... those assholes don't really matter, I just..." He sighed and Ray squeezed his hand again.

"You don't have to justify yourself. I understand. Let's just move on." He said and looked forward to see Gavin jumping up and down and waving at them. He had a massive stuffed dragon under his arm.

"Look what Ryan won for me!" He giggled and Ray smiled as he went to join the rest of their group. He petted the fluffy dragon and watched Geoff greet Jack with a brief kiss. He loved their little family. He loved everything about it, and he hoped he could stay with them forever.


	14. Little J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number one biggest headcannon I have about Jeremy Dooley is that he had a very short but VERY thick dick. He has a beautiful, manly chode that he's really embarrassed by because it's not very long but the others LOVE IT BECAUSE DAMN IT'S THICKER THAN RYAN'S AND THAT DUDE IS MASSIVE!
> 
> So this is about the first time Jeremy lets the others see him naked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna start writing without Ray... I still love him to bits, but it's hard for me to write for someone I haven't really watched in a couple years. (Streams aren't really my thing)  
> Let me know what you think about this?

It was really no great surprise when the Achievement Hunters announced that Jeremy was a part of their relationship. All of them flirted with him constantly and he was obviously attracted to all of them in return. He fell right in to place and the group and it was just the same as it always was, there was just one more guy for everyone to love. Gavin crawled in to his lap on the couch during lunch one day, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek just above the line of his beard. Jeremy smiled and snaked an arm around his waist gently.

"Hey." He said and put his phone away so he could give his attention to the Brit.

"Hi." Gavin cooed and nuzzled against him gently. Jeremy chuckled and planted a few kisses on his cheek as well. "We're all having bevs tonight and playing Jackbox and stuff. You should join us." He stated and Jeremy hummed.

"Sounds fun. What time?"

"Six thirty. Geoff's gonna barbecue. Gonna be top." He grinned and Jeremy smiled back.

"I'll be there." He said and planted a brief kiss on Gavin's lips. He still blushed when he kissed any of them. He was so happy to have so many guys to share his love with. Every one of them made him feel special and even now, after a couple months, he was thankful every day for such perfect circumstances. He's been a fan when they all came out and said they were together, and he may or may not have thought about what it would be like to be a part of such a big, loving relationship. And now he was living it every day, and he was happy as could be.

"Alright boys, stop canoodling and let's get to work." Geoff said with a big smile and Gavin hopped off Jeremy's lap to go to his desk. They settled in for a Let's Play and had a really great time blowing each other up in Minecraft.

The object of the game was to use wild creepers to completely demolish any previous Let's Play in Achievement City. Gavin, being the little asshole he was, went around trying to kill people with his creepers. Ryan decided armor would be a good idea and spent a good portion of the video mining. Jack tried to destroy Wool, but flooded the playing area and died with almost every blast. Michael kept getting lost and eventually just ran around trying to fuck other people over. Geoff sighed and tried to find all the Human Hit List bunkers, but the creepers couldn't swim very well and kept blowing up in the water and not doing any damage to the blocks. Overall, it was kind of a mess and Jeremy finally won after he blew up the final piece of fence of original Creeper Soccer leaving a sizable crater in his wake. They all cheered and headed back for Downtown Achievement City.

"Awe, I just got a chest plate." Ryan said and put the final piece of armor on his character. 

"You tried, Rye." Jack chuckled and jumped off a cliff to get back to his house faster.

"Lil' J is the winner!" Gavin cheered and hopped back in to the city. Jeremy dismantled the tower from Ryan's block and erected it in front of his own house. He cheered and showered the other in dirt blocks.

"Sooo... we're saving, right?" Ryan joked and Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Let's stop."

Geoff left the game without saving and they all killed capture, saving their footage and audio. Gavin got his phone to film Jeremy taking the physical tower and they all sent their stuff off to be edited. 

"Well, that was not as successful as I had hoped." Geoff said and Jeremy pouted.

"But I won, Geoff! I'm successful!" He said and Geoff smiled a little.

"Yeah, you are." He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

They recorded another Let's Play and Ryan, Jack, Jeremy and Michael did a stream before it was time to go home.

"See you later for drinks and games, right?" Michael asked Jeremy and he nodded.

"Yeah! I'm gonna run home and I'll be there at six thirty." He said and they all bid their goodbyes. Jeremy collected his stuff and got in his car to head to his apartment. He had a small smile on his lips as he thought about having fun with his boyfriends later. He loved that word. Boyfriends. It made him happy to think about.

He showered and changed in to more comfortable clothes before going to the store to get a case of beer and heading to the big house. He knocked and stepped inside, toeing off his shoes and being greeted by Gavin and Michael who were curled up on the couch, legs tangled together and obviously finishing up a hot makeout session.

"Yo. I have bevs." He held up the case and headed for the kitchen to put it in the fridge. Geoff was at the grill on the back porch with Ryan. Jack was in the kitchen, making a salad and checking on a pot of baked beans. Jeremy touched his lower back gently and leaned in to him with a smile. Jack smiled and put an arm around him, kissing his hair.

"Glad you could make it." He said and Jeremy practically melted at the affection.

He helped finish up the side dishes and Geoff and Ryan brought in plates of ribs and chicken legs. Michael and Gavin jumped off the couch to come dish up and they all sat at the table together. There was casual discussion about games and ideas for Let's Plays and Jeremy listened with rapt attention to stories from before he came around. Laughter filled the room on several occasions and people talked over each other to correct certain details or defend their past actions. It all made Jeremy smile until his cheeks hurt and the Gents cleared up the dishes before they all moved to the living room. Gavin and Ryan sat on either side of Jeremy and Geoff claimed the recliner with Michael squeezed in next to him. Jack sat on Gavin's other side and they started up a game of Drawful.

The collection of empty bottles and cans grew on the coffee table and everyone was in a happy buzz, but not totally drunk. They eventually switched to reruns of Always Sunny and cuddled up together. Gavin nuzzled up to Jeremy and started to trace little circles on his chest and explore his body with gentle hands. Jeremy was getting warm and he blushed. The others began to take notice, as well, and everyone got a bit more handsy. The focus, however, seemed to be on Jeremy and he grew a bit nervous. Ryan hummed and nuzzled in his bright blue hair.

"You know... we kind of do this thing after we record Minecraft; whoever wins gets special treatment in bed that night." Ryan said as gently as he could and Jeremy's face turned red.

"O-oh..." He stuttered and swallowed. Gavin leaned in to kiss his neck gently and Jeremy wiggled. "I uh... that's not really necessary, I don't need special treatment or uh... whatever. It's not a big deal, and it's getting late." He tried to keep talking but Michael came over and kissed his lips. Jeremy melted in to the kiss and let the gentle hands cup either side of his face.

"J," Michael said softly against his lips. "We want you. We all do. We talked about it and... we're all ready if you are." He said and Jeremy let out a tiny whimper. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. He had yet to sped a night with them at all, let alone have sex or anything. None of them had ever seen him in anything close to naked, and for good reason.

"I-" He was lost for words. How could he say no without making it sound like he didn't want them? "We don't have to do it tonight. I would probably mess it all up, anyways."

"We'll help you." Geoff said. "It's okay, we understand it's more complicated with this may people. It took us time to get it all down, too. And it will be good with an even number of us."

All of this made Jeremy redder and hotter. Thinking about it... all of them going towards the biggest bedroom with the custom bed... clothes all being shed along the way and kissing all of them and touching their bodies and them touching his... he could admire them and take in every inch of beautiful flesh... but they would just laugh at him as soon as he took off his clothes.

"I can't." He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Gavin asked quickly. He sounded really upset. "I mean, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but if we knew, maybe we could make it better?"

"You can't make this better." He chuckled and shook his head. "It's... It's personal."

"J, if it's like... you only get off if you're tied up or you don't like your nipples touched or something, we understand. We can accommodate. We all have little things like that." Geoff assured and Jeremy shook his head.

"No, no, nothing like that. There's nothing you guys can do about this."

"We're not gonna push it." Jack said gently. "But we hope you can trust us enough to tell us." Jeremy sighed and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He was defiantly horny and would love to get off with his boyfriends, but he couldn't get their laughter out of his head. He sighed and shuffled a little.

Jeremy had never been the most confident person. He had always been short, a bit heavyset, stocky and nerdy and generally undesirable to the people he was attracted to. Through High School and college, he'd had several partners laugh at him or leave if he got them in to bed and took off his boxers. He knew these guys wouldn't do that... would they? God, why was this so complicated? Why had this happened to him?

"I want to. I promise. I want all of you so badly, but I..."

"We already love your body." Ryan promised and held his hand. "And we love kissing you. We don't even have to go all the way, just let us make you feel good." He smiled reassuringly and warmth pooled in the pit of Jeremy's stomach. He was definitely getting hard, but his sweatpants just showed a general bulge, which he was tankful for. Geoff made his way over and hovered in front of Jeremy, rubbing his inner thighs gently and Jeremy moaned.

"Geoff... that feels really good." He said and hummed, rolling his hips a little. Geoff smiled and reached up to tug at the edge of Jeremy's sweatpants. Jeremy quickly grabbed his wrist and took a deep breath. "Can... can you all go first? Please?" He asked and everyone agreed, understanding his reasoning. Clothes fell to the floor and Gavin wrapped his arms around a nearly naked Michael to kiss his neck. Michael titled his head for him and stepped out of his boxers. Gavin was wearing a red and black jockstrap that held his junk so nicely and framed his ass so perfectly. Jack and Geoff were next, stripping and smiling at each other. Ryan pulled off his shirt and Jeremy licked his lips a little. The man had been working out... and he was gorgeous. He watched him finish undressing and felt even worse about himself. He was so small compared to all of them.

"You alright, J?" Jack asked gently and he nodded, pulling off his shirt and tank top slowly. He was fine without a shirt. Then, he wiggled out of his sweatpants. This was still okay, but he was terrified about that last step. He grabbed the elastic band of his boxers and slowly, his face down and prepared for laughter, pulled them past his thighs and stepped out of them. It was quit for a moment before Gavin cooed happily.

"Jeremy, you're so thick!" He said happily and Jeremy looked at him, confused.

"I-it's not too small?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryan said. "You're thicker than I am. Wow..."

"Guys," Jeremy blushed and shuffled his feet. "You don't have to ignore the fact that it's less than three inches to make me feel better."

"Jeremy, none of us are really about length." Michael said with a small smile. "And we all like receiving from people for different reasons. Like Geoff. Fuck, he's got that curve that just hits right every time. And the stud helps too. God..." He rolled his hips a little. Geoff smiled and walked over to take Gavin's place behind Michael. He ground his hips slowly.

"Yeah? You want to feel that curve and my piercing?" He said. Jeremy watched and realized that Geoff did have a silver stud at the end of his cock. It was sexy as hell... and his dick did have a nice curve to it.

"I like a good stretch." Gavin hummed and walked over to Jeremy, putting arms around his neck and pressing against him gently. "Usually that's Ryan. I can get my hand around his cock and touch my fingers around it... I don't think I could do that with yours. May I?" He asked gently and Jeremy just nodded, his brain kind of turning to mush with his shock. They didn't care. They didn't care that he had a short penis. They still loved him... they didn't laugh or say they didn't want him anymore and they didn't get turned off. His chode was... a good thing in their eyes.

Gavin slowly wrapped his fingers around Jeremy's dick. His four fingers side by side spanned the length of it, leaving just the very tip out Gavin just smiled and stroked him a few times before here was a pause and a gentle squeeze.

"Jesus, Jeremy. There's a good inch of room between my fingers." He cooed and Jeremy buried his flushed face in Gavin's neck, moaning lowly. The Brit stroked him slowly for a while before standing and reaching for his hand.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Jack suggested and everyone started to move down the hallway. Gavin smiled as he guided Jeremy by the hand and Ryan groped his ass gently.

\---------- I might add full smut later? Let me know if you want it ----------

Jeremy lay, exhausted, in the middle of the bed beside Gavin, still pressed against his bare back and kissing his shoulder. The room was full of heavy breathing and gentle touches and kisses on damp skin and swollen lips.

Jack nuzzled his face in to Jeremy's hair gently and smiled.

"You were perfect." He said softly. "Absolutely amazing. Thank you for letting us do this." He said and Jeremy smiled, leaning in to him a bit.

"It was incredible. Thank all of you for being patient and shit. I've never really had great experiences with sex before... but that was incredible."

"'M glad we could satisfy you." Michael said, looking totally wrecked. He had moved around a lot tonight, getting a little something from everyone and giving plenty in return. He looked ready to pass out right on top of Geoff, who didn't look like he was about to protest any time soon. It fell quiet and everyone started dozing off. Soon, it was only Ryan and Jeremy left awake. Ryan reached over Jack gently to take Jeremy's hand and smiled at him over the dip of Jack's neck.

"We love you, J. Thank you for trusting us." He said and Jeremy smiled back, squeezing his hand.

"Of course. I love you guys too." He said and Ryan nodded before closing his eyes. Jeremy couldn't help but grin to himself as he thought about his current position one more time before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me suggestions in a message or comment! Your request will remain anonymous of you DM me, and I'll message you back when it's been posted.


End file.
